Una mala jugada del destino
by Yoari Dank
Summary: La decisión de Ichigo está tomada, proponerle matrimonio a su novia, sin embargo su propuesta se ve interrumpida por la aparición de una chica de su pasado quien trae consigo un motivo poderoso para cambiar la vida del chico y la de su novia. El delgado hilo rojo se ha tensado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo tomo** **a los personajes para mi propio entretenimiento..**

."¿Por qué eres así?" sí, es lo mismo que yo me pregunto siempre que empiezo una historia sin terminar las otras u.u pero he de decir que esta ya está prácticamente terminada así que no hay problema, son capítulos muy cortos en realidad y consta de 8 capítulos nada más, eso sí cargados de mucho drama. De ante mano aclaro que soy 100% Ichiruki así que no se asusten si ven algo en esta historia. Las aclaraciones están al final del capítulo. ..

 **.**

 **.**

Capitulo 1. Giros del destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"El fino hilo se ha tensado y el camino ha tomado un rumbo diferente ¿podremos encontrar el camino correcto o nos perderemos en el**_ **camino?"..**

Ichigo paseó la mirada por la vitrina con la esperanza de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

— ¿Quiere ver uno de nuestros diseños?—una chica no mayor que él se acercó quedando a su lado y señalando los objetos de interés del indeciso hombre.

Podría ser, la cuestión de la indecisión estaba matándolo. Lo único que esperaba al ingresar al lugar era encontrar el objeto perfecto para cierta persona, fue un iluso al pensar que sería una tarea fácil con la infinidad de opciones que se postraban delante de él. Él nunca aceptaba ayuda alguna, era demasiado orgulloso para acceder a ello pero en estos momentos no despreciaría tan generoso ofrecimiento.

—Busco algo sencillo—expresó con un pequeño deje de vergüenza impregnando su voz. Algo simple como eso y esperaba que la chica incluso supiera leer entre líneas y hallar el verdadero significado de la petición. No pedía mucho, quería algo decentemente presentable y totalmente accesible a su bolsillo.

La chica entendió y con una simple sonrisa se disculpó con él, dejándolo un momento a solas mientras ella se abría camino hacia la tras tienda en busca del pedido del í solo, Ichigo oteó el lugar dejando recaer su mirada en la estantería y en las parejas contiguas que seguían inmersas en su devenir sin percatarse siquiera del escrutinio del chico.¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Sería el tiempo adecuado o estaba precipitando las cosas en un simple arrebato? ¿Debería presentar el objeto como un simple presente o entregarlo con el verdadero propósito?

—Estos son los más recientes señor—la dependienta interrumpió sus cavilaciones al regresar con una pequeña caja envuelta delicadamente con una manta aterciopelada negra, tan frágil que maniobraba con tal maestría el objeto, cuidándolo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

—Gracias.

Llegó el momento Ichigo. Se dio ánimos. La chica descubrió el objeto delicadamente y los ojos de Ichigo tomaron cierto brillo ante tal a él se encontraban diez opciones, diez objetos y de ellos solo uno, el correcto, podría cambiar su vida para siempre. Dudó, cada uno era hermoso a su manera, la sencillez no demeritaba la belleza del objeto. Tomó el primer anillo y lo observó imaginando cómo éste se vería descansando en la mano de su novia.Sí, esa misma tarde Ichigo se atrevería a dar un paso importante en su embargo aun con la deslumbrante belleza del anillo el pelinaranja supo que ese no era el indicado, como si algo dentro suyo le gritara aquello. Dejaría entonces que su instinto decidiera por él.

Y así lo hizo, un pequeño anillo captó su atención, de hecho, de todos ese era el que menos sobresalía, no era ostentoso como los demas, incluso la pequeña piedra no era tan grande y no brillaba con tal intensidad, un corte sencillo al igual que su color. Era ese, su instinto vibró cuando lo retuvo en sus manos gritando que ese era el novia no era una chica convencional que se obsesionara con ese tipo de banalidades, era diferente, sencilla y hermosa, por ende aquel objeto le encantaría.

—Me lo llevo—informó el pelinaranja a la chica aun sosteniendo el anillo entre sus manos.

—El precio de ese es de...

—No importa cuánto cueste, es este o ninguno—le informó a la chica.

La chica sonrió, había algo en la mirada del hombre que le llamó la atención. La devoción con la que miraba al objeto como si fuese el tesoro más preciado, y tal vez en esos momentos lo era.

Minutos después Ichigo recibía el anillo objeto de su dicha, el que marcaria un antes y un después en su vida. O al menos era eso lo que creía.

...

Los preparativos estaban listos, lo único que tenía que hacer era distraer a la pequeña chica que lo acompañ solo un par de cuadras para llegar al departamento que compartían e Ichigo se cuestionó el hacer su propuesta antes de llegar a su destino en donde todos sus amigos y familiares esperaban con ansias a la cumpleañera. La pequeña caja de terciopelo aguardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Estás muy callado idiota.

La pequeña mujer captó su atención con el apelativo nada cariñoso que le había designado de antaño con el afán de picarle un poco el humor y sacarlo del que funcionó. Ichigo refunfuñó.

—Solo trato de asimilar la horrible función del bicho ese—mintió a medias— ¡no puedo creer que me hicieras perder dos horas de mi vida en el tonto musical de Chappy enana!

Las cejas de la chica comenzaron a crisparse. Ichigo era un fiel creyente de que aquel personaje era un adefesio, obviamente Ichigo no sabía nada de cultura popular, era como un troglodita que no sabía apreciar la belleza abstracta que poseía el adorable conejo.

— ¡Estuviste dormido durante toda la función!—espetó la chica con fingida indignación, al menos ella había disfrutado del espectáculo.

—Como sea, solo apresúrate Rukia.

Caminaron las cuadras que faltaban hasta llegar a su edificio. Todo aparentaba calma. Sospechoso pensó decir nada más ambos tomaron el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso.

—Rukia espera—la detuvo Ichigo frente a la puerta del departamento, era ahora o nunca.

—Ichigo lo que sea que quieras dímelo adentro, estoy cansada.

El pelinaranja hizo caso omiso a Rukia y palpó a tientas el bolsillo de su pantalón tratando de encontrar el anillo. Quería proponerse a Rukia y dar el anuncio oficial durante la fiesta. Un buen plan.

—Rukia yo...—las manos le sudaban y el corazón golpeaba su pecho mano firmemente aferrada al objeto.

Pero las intenciones de Ichigo se verían truncadas.

— ¿Kurosaki kun?—la dulce voz de una tercera persona cortó el momento.

La pareja miró más allá de su pequeña burbuja para percatarse que no estaban solos. Una mujer permanecía entre las sombras observá los dos, fue Ichigo quien reconoció aquella nueva figura.

— ¿Inoue?—interrogó el chico anonadado. Habían pasado meses desde que viera por última vez a la dio unos pasos más cerca para corroborar su suposición. En efecto era ella.

—Lamento presentarme así Kurosaki kun pero—se detuvo un tanto dubitativa, estaba nerviosa.

Todo ocurrió en un instante, la chica se precipitó hacia él al igual que las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Él no hizo nada por apartarla, estaba al fin la chica consiguió soltarlo, él lo notó.

— ¿Estás embarazada?—temeroso de la respuesta Ichigo se alejó unos cuantos pasos, era una pregunta estúpida dado el enorme vientre de la chica.

—Yo... Kurosaki kun, este hijo que espero es tuyo—la chica sintió un gran peso al decir esas palabras.

E Ichigo sentía como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre él. La pequeña caja quemaba como nunca en sus quien permanecía como una simple observadora sintió su corazón estrujarse por la revelación. Estaba tan conmocionada como Ichigo ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

 _ **"Sorpresa"**_

El estrepitoso ruido se escuchó al abrir la puerta contrastando con el aura de miseria que comenzaba a formarse en el se había ido al caño en un solo instante y con unas simples palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno como decía ahí arriba. Voy a explicar esto lo mejor posible. Primero que nada debo dar la advertencia de que en este fic habrá Ichihime al igual que Grimmruki (este un poco más leve que el primero) así que ya están advertidos, como dije soy 100% Ichiruki y creo que si han leído mis historias se podrán dar cuenta de eso._**

 ** _En lo personal considero esto como un experimento personal de ficker, juré que jamás podría escribir sobre el Ichihime pero en esta historia es muy necesaria para la trama. Sé que vendrán "tiempos difíciles" debido al drama que tengo preparado para esta historia pero voy a correr el riesgo._**

 ** _Agradezco a aquellas personas que han leído esta historia y me han dado el visto bueno de la misma (Mariana, Ane, Nati, Lorena) las amo, chicas y gracias. Esta historia nació cuando estaba viendo un programa de tv llamado "Amor mío" la versión de mi país claro está, y de hecho es en el que está basado todo el drama. Sin más que decir me retiro y les agradezco que se pasen a leer. Espero poder saber sus opiniones al respecto._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo yo solo tomo a los personajes para mi entretenimiento personal y mi sed de Ichiruki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes que nada quiero dar una enorme disculpa por el capítulo anterior y los horrores ortográficos que tuvo, la subí desde la tablet y honestamente me costó mucho, al editar no me fije que las palabras se corrieron y otras se borraron, ya era tarde cuando me di cuenta de ello y me sentí muy mal por eso, trataré que no se repita.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2. Decisiones unilaterales.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

" _ **¿Quieres hacer lo correcto? Entonces no cuestiones mis decisiones"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Incluso ahora soy la tercera pieza que no encaja en este rompecabezas"**_

 **.**

 **.**

El ambiente se volvió tenso, la mayoría de los invitados se había marchado ya. Rukia alegó sentirse mal y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que no distaba demasiado de la realidad de su situación.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Ichigo?—quiso saber la menuda chica. De un momento a otro todo se había venido abajo y lo que más le intrigaba era saber la identidad de la chica que permanecía en la sala y alegaba estar esperando un hijo de su novio.

Esa era una razón poderosa para estar molesta y exaltada.

—No lo sé Rukia.

— ¿Vas a decirme entonces que no conoces a esa chica?—la ironía en la voz de Rukia era tal que ésta salió a relucir apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca.

Por supuesto que no. Ichigo conocía de sobra a la mujer siendo ésta su antigua novia, con la que había roto meses antes de empezar una relación con Rukia.

Ichigo le explicó aquel pequeño lapso de su vida, conoció a Orihime cuando estaba en la universidad y se hicieron novios después de varios años. A Rukia la conocía desde la preparatoria pero sus caminos habían tomado rumbos muy diferentes, ella se había mudado a otra ciudad y gradualmente habían perdido contacto, no la volvió a ver hasta hacía unos meses atrás cuando tras su ruptura con Orihime, Ichigo tuvo que emprender un viaje a Tokio donde se encontró a su vieja amiga. A partir de ahí había retomado su amistad con la morena y posteriormente ambos se hicieron pareja.

Las cosas con Orihime habían sido muy diferentes, Ichigo se dio cuenta que en realidad lo que sentía por la chica era cariño, no amor y tras aquella revelación la ruptura fue inminente, sin llegar a saber nada más de ella hasta ahora. Precisamente ahora.

—Esto debe ser un error Rukia—espetó el pelinaranja tratando de sonar convincente.

Rukia negó con la cabeza—Entonces ese niño no es tuyo ¿estás cien por ciento seguro de eso?

Ichigo titubeó. Orihime parecía tener cuando menos uno meses, el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados y desde la última vez que habían intimado ¿podría ser entonces que ese niño fuese suyo? La sola idea removió algo dentro de él, algo que definitivamente no era desagradable. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionado con la idea de su posible paternidad.

—Debes hablar con ella y aclarar esto de una vez.

Más que una sugerencia, esas palabras en boca de Rukia conllevaban una orden implícita.

Ambos volvieron sus pasos hasta la estancia, Rukia tras Ichigo siendo opacada por el tamaño del chico.

Orihime Inoue permanecía en uno de los sillones y Rukia se percató de la insistente mirada que la joven le daba a los bocadillos de la mesita.

—Adelante toma unos—ofreció la pelinegra. Pudiese ser que estuviese confundida y molesta pero tampoco era una desconsiderada para no brindarle alimento alguno a la mujer. Parecía tener hambre, de eso no había duda y en su estado Rukia no creía prudente el privarla de alimento.

La chica con el cabello casi idéntico al de Ichigo tomó uno de los bocadillos, estaba avergonzada por el ofrecimiento al ser pillada observándolos pero en verdad sentía el hambre aflorar en su interior haciendo a su hijo moverse más de la cuenta.

—Gracias—alcanzó a decir mientras mordía el primer bocado.

Si el silencio e incomodidad tuvieran un peso, Rukia estaba segura que los tres ya estarían en el suelo debido a lo aplastante que estaba resultando.

— ¿Y bien?—habló Ichigo enfocando su mirada en Orihime, su ceño naturalmente fruncido parecía estar marcándole el semblante volviéndolo algo intimidante.

—Bueno...—comenzó Orihime sin saber con exactitud qué decir—siento mucho no haberte dicho nada Kurosaki-kun pero no quería que fuéramos una carga para ti... pero...—Se detuvo y juntó sus manos en su regazo en señal de nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora?—quiso saber Rukia entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—En verdad pensaba hacerme cargo yo sola de todo esto—se sinceró Orihime sin despegar la mirada de su regazo, estrujando aun más la falda de su vestido—pero esto es demasiado para mí, además creo que es injusto el privar a mi hijo de la presencia de su padre.

 _Su padre_. Estas palabras fueron como dagas en el corazón de Rukia. Sintió ganas de llorar pero reprimió cada lágrima que amenazaba con salir, en definitiva ese era el peor día de su vida.

Por lo que restó del tiempo Orihime les explicó su situación. No tenía a nadie más, su hermano había muerto unos meses atrás en un accidente, lo que la llevó a un pequeño shock emocional, esto sin duda repercutió en su embarazo llevándola a una amenaza de aborto, por consiguiente tuvo que suspender labores en escuela en la que trabajaba, actualmente estaba desempleada y sobrevivía con los pocos ahorros que tenía. La desesperación de su situación fue la que la impulsó a buscar a Ichigo y tras algunos meses de búsqueda al fin había dado con él.

—Lamento las molestias que he causado—era muy notorio que su presencia incomodaba a Ichigo y aun más a la chica que Orihime suponía sería la nueva pareja del pelinaranja.

—No tienes por qué disculparte—Rukia de alguna manera entendía la difícil situación de la chica, el enojo había pasado a segundo plano para dar paso a la compasión.

—Orihime podemos hablar de esto mañana con más calma—sugirió Ichigo tratando de no sonar grosero al insinuarle a la chica que se marchara. Necesitaba hablar con Rukia y dejar en claro la situación, su situación.

Aun más apenada con la insinuación la chica hizo amago de levantarse.

—De acuerdo Kurosaki-kun, podemos hablar mañana aquí o en el pequeño cuarto que estoy rentando.

— ¿Te estas quedando ahí?—indagó Ichigo, tal vez conocía el lugar al que se refería Orihime, un pequeño motel a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, no era el mejor lugar para estar pero sí el más económico.

—Sí, ha sido lo único que he podido encontrar.

Algo nació del interior de Rukia, empatía tal vez.

—Puedes quedarte aquí—ofreció, los sentimientos encontrados se arremolinaron en su pecho.

Ichigo la miro incrédulo ¿qué estaba haciendo? Eso no era correcto ni sensato. Rukia era su novia y Orihime la supuesta madre de su supuesto hijo, simplemente era una locura. Pero conocía a Rukia lo suficiente para saber que ella no era una desalmada y que al escuchar aquella historia quedase conmovida, él en cambio aun trataba de asimilar ese bombardeo de información de la mejor manera, pero sabía que invitar a quedarse a Orihime no era una de ellas.

—Rukia no creo que ella deba quedarse—trató de persuadirla pero lo único que obtuvo de la menuda chica fue una mirada gélida.

—Es la madre de TU hijo creo que deberías ser un poco más consciente y considerado con su situación Ichigo.

Rukia se volvió hacia la chica quien mantenía un semblante incrédulo.

—Puedes instalarte en el cuarto de Ichigo que él dormirá hoy en el sofá—dictaminó Rukia, dejándole en claro que tampoco dormiría con ella esa noche.

—No quiero incomodar a nadie

Ya es tarde. Pensó Ichigo ante la disculpa de Orihime.

Pero a costa de eso Rukia insistió en que ella se quedara.

Se instaló en la habitación de Ichigo mientras Rukia sacaba un par de mantas y almohadas para el pelinaranja.

—Rukia tenemos que hablar ahora—la interceptó Ichigo apenas salió al pasillo reteniéndola por el brazo en un firme agarre.

Como si el toque de Ichigo quemara la pelinegra se liberó violentamente.

—No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar Ichigo todo está muy claro.

— ¿Por qué le pediste que se quedara?—la ignoró.

¿Acaso es idiota? Pensó Rukia, tal vez tenía una idea equivocada del chico.

— ¿Serías capaz de dejarla ir a ese lugar?—cuestionó casi fúrica ante la sola idea de lo irresponsable que era Ichigo.

—No creo que dejarla quedarse aquí solucione algo—en realidad era todo lo contrario—Rukia debemos hablar de lo nuestro, esto no va a cambiar nada de lo que hay entre nosotros, encontraremos una solución a esto.

Y claro que la había.

— ¿Que no va a cambiar nada? ¿Acaso te escuchas cuando hablas?—espetó furiosa—esto claramente lo cambia todo, esa mujer va a darte un hijo y tu vas a hacerte cargo de ellos, ¿nosotros? Ya no hay un nosotros Ichigo, no voy a ser la mujer que le arrebate el padre a esa criatura.

La voz casi le temblaba y se sentía tan rígida que casi dolía, pero no más que las palabras y el corazón. Estaba decidida, no sería un estorbo en aquella relación.

—Rukia no puedes decidir por ambos, claro que voy a hacerme cargo del bebé pero no voy a dejar lo nuestro.

La morena le arrojó violentamente las mantas y almohadas a la cara como si hubiese dicho la peor blasfemia de su vida.

—Lo nuestro se acabó en el momento en el que ella apareció—fueron las últimas palabras de Rukia antes de desaparecer por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación. No quería seguir hablando con él y mucho menos verlo.

Ichigo sintió su mundo derrumbarse con esa simple declaración. De alguna manera había perdido a Rukia.

La lluvia se había instalado en su interior comenzando a inundar su alma.

—No hagas esto Rukia.

Las palabras flotaron hacia la nada en el frio ambiente de esa noche. No había más que decir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Chicos he de hacer una aclaración, he visto los comentarios que han dejado y solo puedo decirles que a pesar de que esta es una historia IR, no es tan rosa como he acostumbrado a hacer las demás, como les dije, estoy probando un poco de variedad. Me juré no escribir IH nunca pero a pesar de eso honestamente no me costó nada hacerlo ya que cuando escribo lo hago por el simple placer de hacerlo, me olvido de lo desagradable que me resulta el shipp y de que el personaje no me agrada mucho. En fin, solo quería aclarar ese pequeño punto, esto es algo así como un experimento mío.**_

 _ **La historia ya la he finalizado y cuenta con un total de 8 capítulos más un epilogo. Así que no se preocupen de que la deje botada como otras de mis historias a las que aun no doy continuidad (la inspiración, se ha largado de vacaciones por tiempo indefinido).**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus review, honestamente no tenía muchas esperanzas con esta historia XD.**_

 _ **Yocel:**_ **emmm no sé cómo tomar el "OMG" pero aun así gracias por comentar XD**

 **Natsumi: descuida por lo del review. Pues como más te guste, de todas maneras soy ambas así que no importa mucho, y sí, noté después esos horrores ortográficos, juro no volver a subir nada tan a la ligera por la tablet, fue horrible mi TOC despertó furioso y no dejó de atosigarme por lo que restó de la tarde. Más que nervios, no sé cómo catalogar esa sensación XD pero solo sé que eso ya pasó, he quedado muy conforme con el resultado y el final de esta historia y espero que una vez finalice a ustedes también les guste. No, la novia en cuestión es Rukia, lamento el haberte arruinado el cumpleaños con ese mini infarto, vas a tener tu IR, después de todo a pesar de lo que aparenta esta historia y de lo que se viene más adelante, esto es un IR. Puedes desahogarte tanto como quieras de eso no te preocupes chica.**

 **Nati: sé que en el fondo somos bien masoquistas así que sé que podrás aguantar lo que viene con los próximos capítulos. Igual pensé en poner a Senna pero ya la exploto en otro fic así que opté por Orihime, aunque honestamente no la he puesto como una villana en su totalidad, al menos cuando escribía sobre ella no la odie y me gustó como quedó en este fic. No soy mala, no sé de donde sacas eso 7u7. Yo solo quiero ver el mundo arder con esta pequeña historia, ok no tan así, pero si hacer sufrir un poco a Ichigo y a Rukia, ya sabes cambiar de aires. El Grimmruki igual me quedó algo "meeeh" pero bueno la idea se entiende XD adoro tu zukulemto apoyo Nat ;) Mariana, Ane, Sole (aunque ande de tsundere) y tú me animan a escribir mis locuras ewe por los reviews pues no te preocupes igual te debo y mira no me he tardado 84 años!**

 **Mariana: gracias por tu apoyo chica, desde la concepción de esta historia, de principio a fin de verdad que me has alentado a seguirla y no dejarla solo en "el capítulo 1" de verdad me ha servido esa pequeña presión que me has dado para acabarla, incluso ya he terminado oficialmente con el epilogo. El Grimmruki pues ya has visto de qué va y del IH también, la primera escena la escribí mientras divagaba en mi celular pero igual me gustó imaginarme esa escena tal cual. Rukia, pues la adoro tanto como a Ichigo, de hecho creo que en partes iguales, aun después del final el pelinaranja no ha dejado de gustarme. Como ya te había dicho, Inoue, al menos en esta historia no es objeto de mi odio, ya has visto como he tratado de mantenerla en la historia. Una semana mariana! He escrito shots en media hora o como mucho en una semana, pero una historia de 9 capítulos en una semana, confieso que los primeros 4 capítulos los hice en un solo día. En fin, agradezco de nuevo tu apoyo y el tiempo que has invertido en leer esta historia**

 **Rocio751: aquí está la actualización, disfrútala y espero los tomatazos XD**

 **Ane: ya sé que me paso en tener ideas tan locas y escribirlas aun teniendo a cuestas otras, el tiempo pues, cuando la inspiración viene, ese no es un problema, fluye tan rápido que se podría terminar una historia en tan poco tiempo. Pues no, no me corté la mano al escribir el nombre, ya te dije por qué, las historias son historias y creo que puedo separar eso de mi "problema" con Orihime. Obviamente si me gusta ver el mundo arder *risa malvada* lo sabes bien, no sé si sean ideas innovadoras ya sabes con mi obsesión con el cliché pues… la actualización no será en mil años -_- que mala fe me tienes, ya terminé esta historia así que no tengo por qué preocuparme de escribir a tiempo, es solo cuestión de subirlas.**

 **Emina san: pues, he advertido que esto tendrá un leve IH pero no tan explicito, solo lo necesario para la historia. Es IR pero por el momento es necesario un poco de drama. Espero que si lo lees hasta el final sea de tu agrado.**

 **Yuki05: gracias Yoli :3 siempre tan linda, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, incluso desde el momento en el que te lo mostré, el pequeño fragmento, creí que me ibas a decir algo como que no lo leerías porque tiene cierto nivel de IH, pero fue todo lo contrario y eso sin duda me alegró. Que te arriesgaras a leerla, sacando un poco ese lado masoquista. Sé que aun estas con la duda de qué sucederá al final, pero solo déjame decirte que puede que te guste el cómo ha quedado, cualquier duda eres libre de preguntarme.**

 **Sole: sé que me amas así que no te hagas 7u7r por alguna razón creí que no la leerías por lo que me habías dicho de que no te gustan los AU, y sí tu idea es muy acertada en cuanto al final. Tú te la solemamaste con lo del IR de principio, pero te quedó genial tu historia. Aquí hay algo de drama, ya me has contagiado un poco de esa maquiavelidad. No es tu celular, fue un error mio al subirlo con la tablet, no me fijé que cortó las palabras y omitió otras. Ya sé aun debo terminar las otras! *se va a esconder muy lejos***

 **xDaphne: no mueras del disgusto y solo tenme paciencia, con lo de Orihime pues… eso se revela al final de la historia, por lo pronto les dejo el drama, y sí el final es el típico de mis historias. Espero disfrutes de esta historia. Saludos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien, me despido por ahora, chicas espero ansiosa saber sus opiniones al respecto de esta historia y nos leemos a la próxima… las amo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo uso a los personajes para mi entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 **Advertencias: Leve referencia al Ichihime y al Grimmruki. (Se esconde).**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3. Falsas ilusiones.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **¿Escuchas ese sonido de algo rompiéndose? Es el sonido de mis ilusiones bajo tus pies".**

No había nada más que decir en realidad. Las cosas habían caído por su propio peso, Orihime se había mudado al departamento de Ichigo y Rukia permanecería ahí al menos hasta que el bebé naciera.

Ichigo logró llegar a un acuerdo con la morena, sometería al pequeño a una prueba de ADN apenas éste naciera. Él aun guardaba ciertas dudas al respecto, sin embargo de ser positiva su paternidad, asumiría la responsabilidad pero definitivamente no se casaría con Inoue, no la amaba.

Los días transcurrían veloces y al menos para Rukia resultaban eternos.

— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?—el pelinaranja estaba por salir a su trabajo pero se detuvo al ver a Inoue quien tenía la cara descompuesta por algo que él ignoraba, lo más sensato era preguntar.

La pregunta descolocó un poco a la chica, desde que había irrumpido en la vida de Ichigo, éste parecía distante con ella y esta era la primera vez en esas dos semanas en la que le dirigía la palabra.

—No es nada grave Kurosaki-kun solo es el bebé que ocupa demasiado espacio—en algún lugar había leído que durante el embarazo el bebé desplazaba alguno de sus órganos en su afán por ganar espacio, lo que le dificultaría inspirar aire.

Sin embargo aquello no le importaba a la chica con tal de que su pequeño se desarrollara bien. Una sonrisa creció en sus labios dirigiéndola hacia Ichigo para tratar de tranquilizarlo, aun cuando él no expresara abiertamente su preocupación, Orihime pudo intuir que así era por el tono de voz de Ichigo.

Y sin embargo no era la única que se percató de ese pequeño detalle, Rukia al igual que Inoue podía ver aquel comportamiento en el pelinaranja de un tiempo para acá.

—Llegarás tarde al trabajo—lo reprendió Rukia cuando apareció al otro lado de la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida en manos.

En realidad no sabía por qué lo hacía, sentía algo por la chica frente a ella pero definitivamente no era odio o rencor, Rukia no era de ese modo y nunca lo sería. Más bien era un sentimiento de pesar y compasión lo que la llevaba a sus arrebatos de amabilidad con la chica. Ok estaba volviéndose loca, incluso Matsumoto le había recalcado aquel detalle.

 _ **"Eres una masoquista Rukia deberías echarla de ahí"**_

Le había dicho, pero la morena no se sentía capaz de hacer eso, es más estaba pensando seriamente en arrendar un departamento y salir de ahí, a su pensar era ella la que salía sobrando en esa ecuación y no importaba la cantidad de palabras que Ichigo le cantara.

—Estaremos bien Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san está muy al pendiente nuestro—se escuchaba algo descarado pero era la realidad, la actual novia de su ex novio tenía tantas atenciones para con ella que de alguna manera comenzaba a adaptarse.

Ichigo le dio una rápida mirada a Rukia buscando una certera respuesta.

Están bien solo vete. Fue lo que los ojos y el semblante de Rukia le gritaron.

Un poco más tranquilo el pelinaranja se dirigió a la puerta, estaba justo a tiempo. Rukia lo alcanzó para entregarle las llaves del auto.

—Avísame si algo surge ¿sí?

Rukia puso la mejor máscara de indiferencia que tenía para disfrazar sus emociones. Era un hecho que a Ichigo le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que ocurriera con Inoue. Va a darle un hijo, tonta. Se reprendió.

Si antes le molestaba aquella actitud despreocupada de Ichigo hacia Inoue y su hijo, ahora le dolía que él comenzara a manifestar esa preocupación de padre. No era fácil para ella asimilar esa información, saber que ella estaba quedando en último plano en su corazón. Solo las noches eran testigos de las lágrimas que brotaban en silenciosos sollozos.

—Gracias Rukia—él intentó abrazarla pero la morena lo apartó. Algo tan común desde la llegada de Orihime a sus vidas.

¿Cómo era posible que la llegada de su hijo desencadenara la peor etapa de su vida? Se debatía entre la felicidad ante la expectativa de su paternidad pero al mismo tiempo ante la infelicidad de la cuesta abajo de su relación con Rukia y sus planes de matrimonio que ni siquiera había llegado a concretar.

—Solo vete Ichigo.

Rukia prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara. Se aparragó un instante en la puerta cuando sus piernas flaquearon ¿cuánto más podría soportar la situación?

—Kuchiki-san podríamos hacer unos pasteles para el postre—la desbordante felicidad de Inoue ante la proposición la obligó a incorporarse y actuar como si nada estuviese sucediendo, como si su interior no estuviese haciéndose trisas.

Regresó a la estancia—lo mejor sería que las preparara yo, tu quédate aquí y lee un poco—definitivamente no dejaría a la chica entrar a su cocina, no después de ver y probar sus gustos culinarios.

La chica pareció decepcionarse pero no dijo nada más ni rebatió con Rukia al respecto. La verdad era que sus pies dolían como el infierno mismo y lo último que quería era estar de pie por unas horas cocinando.

 **...**

Rukia dejó descansar los pastelillos sobre la isla de la cocina para que éstos se enfriaran.

El sonido del timbre inundó el departamento, cada vez más insistente al no ser atendido.

Se apresuró hasta la puerta y en el camino se percató de que Inoue se había quedado dormida.

— ¡Voy!—espetó algo molesta por la insistencia ¿quién demonios se atrevía a llamar con tanta insistencia?

Abrió la puerta con un poco de brusquedad encontrándose con la persona que menos imaginaba.

Una socarrona sonrisa la acogió del otro lado.

— ¿Qué quieres Grimmjow?

Era el vecino de al lado. Amigo suyo y de Ichigo, bueno de este último no estaba muy convencida debido a la extraña relación de amistad y rivalidad que sostenían.

— ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar Kuchiki?—pero sin esperar realmente una respuesta de la chica el peliceleste ingresó al departamento.

Sus ojos encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

—Así que el rumor es cierto ¿quién lo diría? siempre pensé que eras de mente abierta Rukia pero esto sobre pasa mi entendimiento ¿eres masoquista tal vez?

Una enorme vena se formo en la sien de Rukia, de pronto toda la sangre que hervía en su interior había migrado a ese punto.

No dijo nada, solo se limitó a arrastrar al molesto vecino a la cocina con el afán de tener un poco más de privacidad en su conversación, no quería que Inoue se despertara y los escuchara.

— ¿Ahora eres como esas viejas chismosas del edificio o es que estás tratando de obtener información para ellas?—el tono de Rukia era molesto casi amenazante pero lo bastante alto para que ambos escucharan.

Y la verdad era que no. Grimmjow solo estaba saciando su propia curiosidad. Había estado presente durante el cumpleaños de Rukia cuando aquella extraña se presentó al departamento. Vale, si había escuchado un par de comentarios en el edificio sobre "la mujer misteriosa" y bueno ahí estaba. Ciento por ciento cierto.

Lo único fascinante ahí era ¿por qué demonios se quedaba ahí? ¿Sería acaso alguna prima de Ichigo?

—Se dicen algunas cosas Kuchiki yo solo vengo por la verdad—Grimmjow se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina regalándole a la Kuchiki una de sus sonrisas marca patentada.

La morena solo lo vio con incredulidad. Si, Grimmjow estaba volviéndose como esas perras chismosas del edificio. ¿Pero qué caso tenía ocultar aquello? Tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz una vez que el bebé naciera.

Le contó todo, después de todo eran amigos prácticamente desde que se había mudado con Ichigo al departamento.

La verdad a veces era más rara que la ficción y en ese caso todo parecia ser sacado de una de esas novelas dramáticas que se transmitían en TV.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Y lo has aceptado así como así—Grimmjow no sabía si reír o sentirse raro con la situación de sus amigos pero en todo caso prefirió guardarse algunos comentarios para evitarse problemas con la Kuchiki.

—No he tenido más opción, idiota, pero solo será algo temporal, me mudaré apenas consiga algo decente.

Rukia preparó un par de cafés y los dejó sobre la mesa. De alguna manera necesitaba sacar eso de su pecho y en esos momentos Grimmjow parecía dispuesto a escuchar.

—Yo ya hubiese castrado a ese bastardo—sugirió burlonamente Grimmjow para aligerar el ambiente, cosa que pareció funcionar al ver a Rukia emitir una efímera sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza recordando que todo había ocurrido cuando ellos aun no eran nada.

—Lo he hecho dormir en el sillón de la sala y preparar su propio desayuno—se escuchaba casi orgullosa. Lo peor fue la ley del hielo que le aplicó al chico durante unos días.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Piensas seguir con él después del nacimiento de su hijo?

Un rotundo no vino a la mente de Rukia, su postura seguía en pie y no declinaría de ella. Aun cuando su corazón le gritaba que se aferrara a él. No sería tan egoísta para hacer eso.

Justo cuando iba a responder escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Era Ichigo de eso no cabía duda, sin proponérselo se puso de pie dispuesta a salir a recibirlo pero se detuvo en seco cuando contempló la escena frente a sus ojos. Ichigo acariciando delicadamente el vientre de Inoue mientras ella era quien guiaba su mano hacia los puntos precisos en los que su bebé se movía.

La cara de Ichigo era todo un poema, aquel ceño se había esfumado al igual que el cansancio, cualquier cosa de hecho. Una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó apenas su rostro y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que Rukia desconocía.

 _Lo estás perdiendo._ Pensó aterrada, ahí estaba de nuevo aquellos pensamientos egoístas que retumbaban en su mente muy a menudo.

—No tendrías por qué sorprenderte Kuchiki—Grimmjow estaba tras ella contemplando la misma escena—no importa cuánto luche Kurosaki por negar algo que le ilusiona, al final terminará haciéndose a la idea y tú debes estar preparada para ese momento.

Era mucho más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. La costumbre y la ilusión por ese bebé terminarían por separarla de Ichigo.

—Lo sé—aun si lo sabía eso no implicaba el aceptar lo inminente de buenas a primeras. Aun no. Idiota y masoquista.

La cálida mano de Grimmjow se posó sobre el menudo hombro de Rukia como un intento de reconfortarla, honestamente era una mierda para asuntos sentimentales pero al menos por ese momento pudo permitirse ese pequeño e insignificante gesto. Sentía pena por la chica y lo que le esperaba en un futuro.

La decisión estaba tomada y las cartas echadas y por sobre todo pronóstico Rukia tenía todas las de perder.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Agradezco los reviews chicas.**_

 _ **Yocel: lamento haberte roto el corazón chica pero es necesario para la historia.**_

 _ **Natsumi: no te desesperes XD ahora es solo un pequeño trago amargo, Ichigo puede llegar a ser más idiota, tu solo espera y verás. Las dudas con Orihime se aclararán más adelante descuida y solo te pido paciencia. En cuanto a Rukia, bueno esa es la percepción que le estoy dando en este fic, disculpa si es muy Ooc, pero creo que con su "resignación" sería una manera "sensata" para ella en esta situación, anteponiendo primero a los demás a su propia felicidad.**_

 _ **Sole : yo sé que tu amas "los finales felices" y que seguro te encantaría ver a Ichigo castrado y muerto pero eso aun no va a pasar así que ni modos. Rukia aun está en proceso de encontrar un lugar, pues sí, cree que sobra en ese lugar cuando bien sabemos que la que sobra es otra. Renji no!**_

 _ **Sakura Phantomhive Li: Ichigo el más odiado XD pobrecito.**_

 _ **Yuki05: descuida Yoli te comprendo. La ruptura creo que fue algo precipitada pero bueno, em a mi no me agrada Inoue pero puedo escribir de ella junto con Ichigo si la situación lo amerita sin llegar un punto romántico entre ambos. XD esos spoilers Yoli, no sabía que te gustaba el Grimmruki.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima chicas y no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, esto es un IR. Espero poder sus comentarios.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para los fines de este fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola chicas vengo a sembrar más odio contra la fresa. XD**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Viviendo en una mentira.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Por qué debería creer en tus palabras? Lo único que han hecho es lastimarme"**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué tan fácil era acostumbrarse a algo? Aparentemente para Ichigo la respuesta era muy sencilla: rápido, muy rápido. La situación con Rukia iba cada vez peor, su existencia se redujo a prácticamente nula y únicamente le dirigía la palabra si era estrictamente necesario. A pesar de los intentos de Ichigo éstos parecían no surtir efecto alguno sino todo lo contrario, estaba irritada y ojerosa, no importaba cuánto tratara de disimularlo y en cierta medida la culpa se la adjudicaba a él mismo, él era el causante de la desdicha de la morena. No le gustaba serlo.

Y se retorcía ante la idea de que Rukia se marchase de su lado, era un cínico y egoísta al querer retenerla a su lado aun en esa situación ¿acaso esperaba que la Kuchiki aceptara gustosa el quedarse con él y Orihime cuando su hijo naciera? ¿Que cuidara del hijo que su novio tuvo con otra mujer?

Rukia era una mujer excepcional pero tenía un límite y a su parecer no tardaría en llegar a él.

— ¿Qué te parece Kurosaki kun?

¿Qué le parecía qué? Se había ahogado en sus propios pensamientos y perdió el hilo de la conversación.

—Disculpa Inoue estaba pensando en el trabajo—mintió para no hacer sentir mal a la chica.

Ella no pareció darse cuenta de ello o lo pasó por alto.

—Te preguntaba por el nombre que le pondremos al bebé.

Oh claro. El bebé, como pudo trató de volcar toda su atención en la mujer embarazada ignorando su deseo de levantarse y cruzar la habitación e ir al cuarto de lavado en busca de Rukia quien estaba lavando su ropa.

— ¿No has escogido uno ya?—llegados a ese punto Ichigo intuyó que Orihime ya debería haberle puesto algún nombre al niño.

Ella negó con la cabeza y una risita nerviosa nació de sus labios, por lo general ella solía llamar a la criatura por el apelativo de "bebé".

El rubor en las mejillas de Inoue se extendió a niveles insospechados e Ichigo se percató de ello. Algo tan típico en ella que de antaño consideraba tierno, ahora era solo un vestigio de los recuerdos de su relación.

—Esperemos a que nazca para tomar esa decisión.

Impaciente por levantarse Ichigo dejó zanjado el tema. Pero apenas intentó retirarse algo se lo impidió. Un pequeño quejido proveniente de Orihime.

—Se está moviendo—informó ignorando la extraña sensación.

La pelinaranja tomó la mano de Ichigo para posarla en su abultado vientre, una costumbre que había acogido en esas ultimas semanas. Al principio las cosas resultaban tensas y extrañas al hacer dicha acción, ahora podía notar el cambio de actitud en el pelinaranja, lo intentaba de verdad que lo hacía pero a pesar del interés renovado de Ichigo en su persona, no, en su hijo, aun así todo se sentía erróneo. El peso que cargaba Inoue irrumpía sus sueños y atosigaba su mente con ideas negativas. " _No deberías estar ahí"_. Era los constantes pensamientos que la acechaban, los que la torturaban. Ese no era su lugar.

Pero aun así... la calidez que el hogar de Ichigo le brindaba y el trato del chico lo hacía valer la pena. _**Eres una mala persona**_. Se dijo.

— ¿Kurosaki kun podrías traerme algo de la tienda?—sabía que era ser un poco abusiva de la hospitalidad de Ichigo pero los antojos aun la atosigaban sin tregua alguna.

Todo lo que quería era algo dulce. Un chocolate o un poco de mermelada con miel, si, definitivamente algo como eso sería lo ideal.

Ichigo despegó la palma de la mano que aun permanecía sobre el vientre de Inoue, por un momento dejó su mente viajar e imaginar que a quien acariciaba era a Rukia y al hijo que tendría con ella. Su anhelante sueño truncado, una falacia, una mera ilusión.

—Ahora regreso—le dijo él desde la puerta dispuesto a ir a la tienda más cercana que quedaba a un par de cuadras.

Sin más, se marchó, no tenía caso darle aviso a Rukia sabiendo que ella de igual manera lo ignoraría.

...

La Kuchiki arrojaba la ropa a la lavadora según su estricto régimen de organización. Prefería estar ahí metida en vez de quedarse en la estancia viendo como Ichigo pasaba tiempo con Inoue.

Odiaba admitirlo pero Grimmjow tenía razón. Últimamente el pelinaranja tenía como única prioridad a la chica. Antes de marcharse al trabajo siempre era _"cuida bien de ella Rukia"_ y al regresar era _"¿Donde está Inoue?"_

¿Acaso ella ya no importaba más para él? Ni siquiera un _"hola cómo te ha ido"_ o un _"¿has comido ya?"_ Nada, ni siquiera el apelativo de enana que él siempre empleaba para con ella como su sello personal. Ahora todo lo que importaba era Orihime. Se sentía miserable y fuera de lugar. Una pieza rota en el rompecabezas.

—Déjalo pasar Rukia—habló para sí misma, la pesadilla pronto acabaría.

Había encontrado un lugar decente para vivir. Urahara, un viejo amigo le arrendaría un cuarto en su tienda, no era la gran cosa pero era lo mejor que tenía. Su hermano era la última opción por sobre las demás y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo participe de sus problemas.

El sonido de la lavadora le avisó que el ciclo de lavado había terminado. Sacó las prendas para colocar otras, sin embargo una de ellas no le pertenecía. Era de Inoue.

—Entiendo que esté embarazada pero eso no la hace alguien desordenada ¿qué le cuesta poner las cosas en su lugar?—se quejo ella.

Durante la estadía de Inoue el departamento se volvía un caos, pues mientras Rukia acudía a su trabajo y dejaba a solas a la chica, al regresar parecía que un remolino hubiese arrasado con el lugar y eso era incluso mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

No lo haría, no lavaría prenda alguna de ella. Hizo a un lado el vestido, pero al hacerlo algo cayó al suelo.

— ¿Qué es eso?—sus amatistas ojos se fijaron en el pequeño papel que yacía en el piso.

Dudosa, se acercó a éste para cogerlo ¿debería echarle un vistazo o entregárselo a la dueña?

Bueno, su curiosidad la venció y sus manos se movieron mecánicamente desenvolviendo el papel. Sus incrédulos ojos se agrandaron más si es que eso era posible.

— _"Lamento no estar contigo en estos momentos, un bebé es una carga muy pesada pero sé que podrás con él, soy un cobarde por abandonarte cuando más lo necesitas... ¿lo siento Orihime? ¿Te ama S?"_ —leyó Rukia tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Algo pareció hacer click dentro de su cabeza y la rabia comenzó a aflorar desde el reconvoco más oscuro de su menudo cuerpo. Ahora todo estaba muy claro.

Ella les había mentido. Se había infiltrado como una plaga robándole parte de su vida, casi lo hizo, pero eso se había acabado.

Aun con el papel en manos, Rukia se encaminó a la estancia donde suponía que Inoue se encontraba. Pensamiento acertado ya que la encontró dormitando sobre el sofá. Mentirosa.

Sin mucho recato le tiró la nota a la cara despertándola abruptamente.

—Ahora mismo vas a explicarme qué significa esto y le vas a contar toda la verdad a Ichigo—Rukia sostenía en alto una pequeña fotografía.

Aturdida Orihime miró a la Kuchiki, su aura negra le indicaba que las cosas no iban nada bien, ya no era la dulce chica que le daba atenciones y que la había acogido cuando Ichigo se negó a hacerlo. Eso la asustó.

— ¿Qué sucede Kuchiki san?—no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara, no entendía del todo lo que pasaba.

—Eres una mentirosa Orihime ¿hasta cuándo pensabas vernos la cara? Has ilusionado a Ichigo con un hijo que no es suyo—para ese entonces Rukia ya no medía el tono de su voz y poco le importaba hacerlo.

—Yo... Kuchiki san... no es lo que...

—No mientas Inoue esa carta lo dice todo, este hombre es el verdadero padre de tu hijo—la pelinegra acercó la fotografía al rostro de la chica.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso Kuchiki san?

—De dónde lo he sacado es lo de menos, quiero que me respondas ahora mismo o seré yo quien le diga la verdad a Ichigo ahora mismo—amenazó la Kuchiki.

—Él no es el padre de mi hijo—dijo muy segura Orihime pero con las lagrimas amenazando con salir en una cascada—este niño es hijo de Kurosaki kun—incluso aquellas palabras parecieron afectarle más a ella que a la propia Rukia. Lo sentía por la chica pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Un suspiro de exasperación salió de Rukia resultado de la rabia contenida. Enojo en su más pura esencia.

—Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas.

—Kuchiki san tu no entiendes déjame explicarte—insistió Inoue de nuevo tratando de apaciguar la ira de su hasta ahora benefactora.

Los gritos y balbuceos habían hecho un gran barullo en el pasillo y en el departamento así que ninguna de las dos se percato de la presencia del pelinaranja, solo hasta que éste azotó la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—exigió saber. Pudo oír los gritos desde el ascensor y estaba seguro que más de un vecino se preguntaba lo mismo.

Fue Rukia la que se precipitó a hablar explicándole a Ichigo lo sucedido y por qué tales acusaciones a la chica, le entregó la fotografía a Ichigo para corroborar lo que estaba diciendo. Pero todo salió de la manera contraria a la que ella esperaba.

—Este hombre es el hermano de Inoue, Sora y si no recuerdas Rukia él murió unos meses atrás—Ichigo sin duda pudo reconocer a Inoue Sora en aquella fotografía.

—Traté de explicarle a Kuchiki san pero ella no me dejaba—no es como si quisiera hacer quedar mal a Rukia pero a su parecer la morena no le dio oportunidad alguna de esclarecer los hechos.

—Pero Ichigo yo creí que ella estaba mintiéndonos ¿qué querías que pensara al leer la carta y ver la fotografía?—ella no era ninguna adivina para saber aquello ¿acaso él hubiese actuado diferente en su situación? Lo dudaba, incluso Ichigo era más impulsiva que ella.

—Lo lamento Kuchiki san—dijo Orihime al borde de las lagrimas—creo que será mejor para ustedes que consiga otro lugar para vivir.

—Tú no tienes la culpa Inoue fue Rukia la que debió preguntar primero—contestó Ichigo impidiendo que la pelinaranja avanzara un paso más de donde estaba, no la dejaría marchar en ese estado y menos estando próxima la fecha del alumbramiento. Rukia bien lo había dicho con antelación, debería mostrar más interés en su hijo.

Rukia estaba anonadada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Las cosas habían tomado un giro inesperado siendo ella ahora la villana del cuento.

—Ichigo yo no sabía—trató de decir pero un quejido la interrumpió.

Orihime se tocó el vientre con evidente dolor en el rostro.

—Hey ¿estás bien?—se apresuró Ichigo hasta donde ella estaba para ayudarla a llegar al sofá y sentarla, esperando que el dolor pasara. La chica afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿El bebé se mueve?

La chica negó. Podrían ser los principios de las contracciones próximas al parto.

Pero Ichigo atribuyó aquello a una sola cosa, la discusión con Rukia y la presión a la que la chica había sido sometida.

Se disculpó con Inoue y jaló a Rukia hasta la cocina para hablar con ella. No pudo evitar ser un poco brusco con ella.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ichigo?—le reclamó la morena ante su ataque de salvajismo. Ichigo nunca había sido brusco con ella ni por asomo sino todo lo contrario, incluso cuando tenían esos arrebatos al hacer el amor.

El Ichigo que ella tenía en frente era alguien muy diferente al que conoció hacía unos meses. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

—Eso debería preguntártelo a ti Rukia ¿qué demonios te sucede? Acabas de gritarle a Inoue y por eso se ha sentido mal, la tensión no le sienta bien al bebé—le espetó conteniendo su molestia.

Definitivamente ese no era Ichigo.

—Creí que estaba mintiéndote y no podía permitir que siguiera haciéndolo, que cargaras con un hijo que no es tuyo.

—Pero eso no te da el derecho a gritarle ¿sabes las repercusiones que eso podría traer?—No podía ocultar lo decepcionado que se sintió al ver a Rukia gritándole a Inoue, tan fuera de sí—no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en este asunto cuando fuiste tú la que decidió en primer lugar que me hiciera cargo de ese niño sin poner un "pero", fuiste tú la que hizo que me ilusionara la sola idea... No puedes venir ahora y decirme que cambie de opinión solo porque eres tú la que ya no está segura.

—No me refería a eso Ichigo y tú lo sabes, es solo que no quiero verte sufrir.

La mirada que le dio Ichigo cuando sus ojos conectaron fue oscura y lastimera.

— ¿No quieres verme sufrir?—devolvió irónico sin apartar la mirada de los de la chica—eso debiste pensarlo cuando decidiste poner fin a lo nuestro Rukia.

Con esa última frase Ichigo salió de la cocina hacia la puerta. Necesitaba salir.

—Lo sé Ichigo y lo siento–musitó apenas sabiendo que en parte el pelinaranja tenía razón.

Tal vez incluso ya era tarde para esas palabras.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por los reviews chicas ;)**_

 ** _Natsumi, Yocel, Suiren15, Kta, Sumsum, Guest, Andre, Sakura Phantomhive Li, Yuki05(Yoli XD) Paola-san._**

 ** _Bueno debido a la falta de tiempo que tengo en estos momentos responderé a los reviews de manera general._**

 ** _Me alegra ver que esto de alguna manera está gustando, es algo Sad, lo sé, es un poco diferente a las cosas rosas que he hecho, estoy poniendo a Ichigo bastante Ooc en este fic, también lo sé, con falta de voluntad, casi un idiota que no sabe lo que quiere ni siquiera poner limites para salvar su relación, se preguntarán ¿no quería a Rukia? pues si lo hace, sin embargo al menos en este fic, ha sentido el rechazo de Rukia desde el inicio y es por ello que de cierta manera esta algo dolido pero lo demuestra de la peor manera. y fue peor cuando ella le dijo que se encargara de él, se lo ha tomado bastante enserio._**

 ** _respondiendo a algunas preguntas que quedaron al aire. El departamento es de Ichigo, eso lo explico en los siguientes capítulos, pero revisando los caopitulos me di cuenta de que se me escapó un pequeño detalle, sí, el departamento pertenece enteramente a Ichigo y Rukia se mudó con él cuando formalizaron su relación. segunda: el edificio no va a burlarse de Rukia. tercero: si Byakuya va a aparecer a partirsela a ichigo, bueno eso se verá más adelante. cuarta: los sentimientos de Orihime hacia esta situación se van a ver más adelante._**

 ** _como les dije, si bien esto tiene IH también va a tener algo de Grimmruki para equilibrar un poco el asunto, leve así como el IH._**

 ** _Sí, sé que en varios Fics se pone a Orihime como la que va tras Ichigo, yo de cierta manera he modificado esto, no de la misma manera en la que sería una necesidad amorosa de retenerlo a su lado sino por otros motivos que más tarde se van a revelar. tal vez estoy dejandola como la mala de la historia, puede que sea asi o puede que no (duerman con la duda)._**

 ** _será niño o niña? se llamará Kazui? bueno eso se verá más adelante (próximo capítulo)_**

 ** _De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y en verdad lamento mucho no poder responderlos como es debido... prometo hacerla para la próxima..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo yo solo uso a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **Advertencias: leve Ichihime y Grimmruki. Posible Ooc.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5. Bienvenida.**

.

.

" _ **¿Si te dijera que este es el final de nuestra historia tú qué me dirías?**_

 _ **Que este es solo el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas, lejos uno del otro".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Puedo ayudarte con eso Kuchiki san.

Inoue tomó la pila de platos que estaba sobre la mesa, dispuesta a lavarlos. Rukia se encogió de hombros, a esas alturas ya no le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

La morena ya había cumplido con su parte, preparar el desayuno y creía justo que ella ayudara de igual manera.

Salió de la cocina para ir a su cuarto, necesitaba salir de inmediato por asuntos relacionados a su nuevo lugar para vivir. Urahara era un buen comerciante después de todo y ya tenía prácticamente listo el lugar para ella, algo temporal en tanto encontraba algo mejor.

Se alistó y tomó su bolso. Estaba a punto de salir cuando se cruzó con Ichigo, el ambiente aun era tenso y no se dirigían palabra alguna a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

— ¿Vas a salir?—interrogó el pelinaranja, Rukia llevaba bolso en mano y su atuendo indicaba que así era.

—Si—fue todo lo que Rukia estaba dispuesta a darle. Ella no tenía por qué informarle sobre cada uno de sus movimientos.

Intentó pasar de él pero le fue imposible. Ichigo le bloqueó el camino para poder hablar con ella, lo necesitaba con urgencia, aclarar todo y derribar ese muro invisible que había entre ambos.

—Enana espera—un paso más cerca, solo lo suficiente para evitar que ella saliera huyendo de él—lo siento.

 _Por gritarte esas cosas. Por haberte tratado como lo hice. Por enojarme. Por esta situación. Por ser un completo idiota._ Todo eso y más era lo que Ichigo pronunció silenciosamente esperando que la morena pillara el verdadero significado de las palabras.

Sus ojos, esos ojos tan expresivos de Ichigo gritaron lo que su boca se negó a pronunciar y ella lo supo. Odiaba admitir que a pesar de todo seguían teniendo esa clase de conversación en la que podían entenderse sin palabra alguna.

—Se me hace tarde—se excusó.

Era una lástima que en esos momentos ella no tuviese ánimos de tener esa conversación. Antes tal vez, pero no ahora, no después de lo que había sucedido; la imagen de Ichigo molesto acusándola a ella de causar estragos aun revoloteaba en su mente y le hacía hervir la sangre.

— ¿Has desayunado ya?

Oh vaya. Así que ahora si se percataba de su presencia en el departamento.

Ella asintió disimulando estar buscando algo en su bolso—Escucha Ichigo tu padre habló muy temprano preguntando por ti, dijo que vendrá a verte al medio día.

Una vez informó aquello, Rukia salió a prisa del lugar. No había respondido las preguntas que el padre de Ichigo le había arrojado, reparó en que debiera ser el propio pelinaranja quien le informara de los pormenores.

Oh mierda, su padre. Lo había olvidado por completo ¿cómo le explicaría la situación?

 **...**

La situación no podría ser más incómoda, la insistente mirada de su padre le taladraba la frente y la mayoría del cuerpo. Quizás debió fingir no estar en casa cuando escuchó el timbre sonar.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio estúpido hijo!—gritó exasperado el mayor de los Kurosaki.

Los rumores que habían llegado a él ahora eran certificados por el implicado numero uno. Isshin se debatía entre dos emociones, estaba feliz por ser abuelo, mentiría si dijera que no deseaba eso prácticamente desde que Ichigo era un aburrido adolescente, pero por otro lado estaba Rukia su _**"tercera hija"**_ como él la había autonombrado, apreciaba a la chica y podía imaginarse cuán dura era la situación para ella.

—Que molesto ¿podrías gritar un poco más alto? Creo que karakura no te escuchó—siseó Ichigo tapándole la boca a su padre. Era molesto tener que ponerlo al tanto.

Isshin le dio una mirada profunda y significativa.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿Tenía que repetirlo otra vez?

— ¿A qué te refieres viejo?—hacerse el desentendido tal vez le ganaría un poco de tiempo para pensar.

—Me refiero al bebé y a su madre y lo más importante ¿que pasara con Rukia-chan?

—Bueno—Ichigo llevó la mano a su cuello, masajeándolo—tomaré la responsabilidad de ese niño pero no me casaré con su madre, no la amo.

Ok, eso era algo sensato e Isshin lo reconocía, no iba a darle un sermón a su hijo por la elección que había hecho, después de todo él ya no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida como cuando era un niño y tomaba decisiones por él. Ichigo debía aprender de sus errores y enmendarlos.

—No puedo obligarte a nada que no quieras hacer hijo pero ¿qué pasara con Rukia? Es injusto para ella tener que soportar esta situación.

Lo era, muy injusto e Ichigo con su reciente actitud no hacía las cosas más fáciles y era hasta ahora que entraba en razón.

—No quiero perderla—se sinceró. A pesar de todo aun amaba a Rukia y eso no cambiaría.

— ¿No crees que es algo egoísta de tu parte hijo? Sé que no fue intencional pero de alguna manera esto la está dañando aun cuando no diga nada al respecto.

Rukia era de las chicas que preferían guardarse algunas cosas para ella misma y no preocupar a los demás, incluso sacrificarse por el bienestar de otro.

—Lo sé.

Incluso si lo sabía no quería ceder ante su falta de egoísmo. Se aferraría a ella hasta el último momento.

Unas leves palmadas sobrevinieron a las palabras de su padre.

—Haz lo correcto hijo.

 _Hacer lo correcto._ Ni siquiera él sabía lo que aquello conllevaría o en el peor de los casos, qué hacer.

...

—Esto está delicioso—Inoue dejó sobre la mesa el segundo bote de helado de esa tarde.

Rukia apenas le prestó atención, toda su concentración se enfocaba en los papeles que Urahara le había entregado. Un pequeño contrato con los términos y condiciones del arrendamiento, en un par de días podría mudarse de ahí y librarse de esa situación.

Su teléfono vibró sacándola de su tarea. Un mensaje de Grimmjow diciéndole que abriera la puerta.

Rukia dejó a un lado sus papeles para atender el llamado, en los últimos días la compañía de Grimmjow le hacía sentirse muy cómoda, hablar con alguien más que no fuese su consciencia.

—Pensé que me dejarías aquí Kuchiki.

Tal como ya era una costumbre, el peliceleste ingresó con total confianza al lugar.

—Por supuesto, pasa—soltó con sarcasmo la morena cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Ocupada?—no es como si su vecina fuese alguien que tuviera mucho tiempo para perder pero solo preguntó para iniciar una conversación.

—También vas a preguntarme por el clima o qué... algunas personas sí tenemos asuntos que atender Grimmjow pero tu—lo apuntó acusadoramente—aun no entiendo de dónde sacas el tiempo suficiente para venir a molestarme—no precisamente, pero Rukia en verdad se preguntaba si su vecino trabajaba u ocupaba el tiempo en algo.

—Bueno ¿vas a ofrecerme algo o tengo que servirme yo mismo?

Fue inevitable rodar los ojos. Grimmjow en ocasiones era muy confianzudo en algunos aspectos, como el hecho de tomarse ciertas libertades en el departamento. Y asaltar la nevera, eso siempre molestaba a Ichigo.

La pelinegra le indicó que se sirviera lo que quisiera.

Pero el peliceleste se detuvo en seco al ver a la chica que su vecina dejaba quedarse.

—Hola—saludó la chica un tanto avergonzada ante la presencia del nuevo extraño. Su apariencia ya decía demasiado.

—Ah, eres tú—le regresó sin reparar demasiado en su saludo—la ex novia que Kurosaki embarazó, creí que ya te habrías marchado.

Las orejas de Orihime se calentaron, ya se esperaba que todos supieran de su presencia en el lugar aun cuando ella no saliera demasiado del departamento.

—Me llamo Orihime Inoue—se presentó por simple cortesía, además no quería ser conocida como _"la ex novia embarazada_ ".

— ¡Grimmjow!—reprendió Rukia.

— ¿Acaso dije algo malo?—su fingida inocencia no convencía a nadie, volvió la mirada a la chica, observándola detenidamente.

De alguna extraña manera le parecía familiar pero no sabía de dónde, a decir verdad, Incluso si el idiota de Ichigo se la hubiese presentado él lo hubiese recordado, pero no fue por el pelinaranja ¿entonces de dónde la conocía?

— ¿Es amigo de Kuchiki-san?—se dirigió a Grimmjow.

Pero fue Rukia quien se apresuró a hablar alegando que el peliceleste era su vecino y común amigo con Ichigo. La charla resultó un tanto incomoda puesto que Inoue se quedó todo el tiempo con ellos irrumpiendo de vez en cuando la plática mientras degustaba su tercer bote de helado. Era como si fuese un agujero negro.

—Creo que eso es demasiado helado para ti—a su parecer, Grimmjow veía engullir helado a la joven como si no hubiese un mañana, no era médico pero no se necesitaba ser uno para saber que eso no era bueno o sano.

—Es delicioso—expresó Orihime. Las comisuras de sus labios y parte de las mejillas manchadas del postre.

—Si tú lo dices.

De un momento a otro la cuchara que Inoue sostenía firmemente, cayó salpicando parte del suelo de la cocina. Un quejido seguido de un ensordecedor grito irrumpió el ambiente cortando el aire.

— ¿Qué te sucede Inoue?—en dos zancadas Rukia ya se encontraba junto a ella.

La chica se presionaba el vientre mientras emitía gritos de aparente dolor.

—Fue el helado—acusó Grimmjow levantándose estrepitosamente mandando a volar la silla.

Error. No era el helado. Las contracciones del parto habían iniciado.

—El bebé—atinó a decir Orihime. El dolor era insoportable como si se estuviese partiendo a la mitad—he roto fuente.

El pánico se apoderó de Grimmjow y Rukia.

—Llama a la ambulancia Grimmjow

—Kuchiki-san no lo lograré—hipó—el bebé ya viene.

¿Qué otra opción tenían? Aun con el auto tardarían cuando menos media hora en llegar al hospital más cercano.

—Necesito agua caliente, unas mantas y...

Grimmjow miró incrédulo a la morena. No se atrevería ¿o sí? ¿Acaso sería experta en partos?

—No hay tiempo Kuchiki.

Como pudieron recostaron a la chica en suelo acomodando la cabeza y las piernas en posición, lo cual haría más fácil recibir al bebé.

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que se escuchaban eran los lloriqueos y quejidos de dolor de la chica.

—Necesito que la recibas—le indicó Rukia a Grimmjow.

Oh no, todo menos eso ¿por qué él? Se negó al principio pero cambió de parecer en cuanto Rukia lo tomó de la camisa y lo zarandeó profiriendo todo tipo de amenazas.

Las manos le temblaban y sentía las arcadas volver su estomago. Jodida situación.

—Solo un poco más.

Grimmjow vio con horror como una diminuta cabeza se asomaba, estaba a punto de caer pero en un loco e impulsivo ataque, tomó el pequeño cuerpo en manos.

Una ultima exhalación y la emisión de un estridente llanto inundó el departamento.

—Es una niña—Rukia tomó a la bebé entre los brazos sintiendo su calor.

Algo dentro de ella terminó de romperse al sostener de aquella manera a la hija de Ichigo.

Le entregó el bebé a Inoue y ella se apartó, evitando encontrar la mirada de la chica.

Minutos después una ambulancia arribó, el doctor revisaba los signos vitales de la mujer y los de la bebé.

—Lo has hecho bien—felicitó Rukia al peliceleste quien ya había recuperado el color de su rostro.

Él soltó una leve carcajada. Esa era la experiencia más traumante de su vida que jamás olvidaría.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho mal Kuchiki.

Poco a poco el ambiente fue calmándose y tornándose amena. El doctor se había marchado e Inoue se encontraba profundamente dormida junto a la niña.

La puerta se abrió e Ichigo entró cual torbellino.

— ¿Dónde están?—aceleró el paso hasta la morena y el peliceleste, preguntándose de hecho sobre la presencia de éste ultimo en su hogar. ¿Por qué aun seguía ahí?

Éste le indicó el lugar exacto e Ichigo entendió.

En un rápido movimiento el pelinaranja se precipitó hacia la morena para presionar un abrazo en ella, estrechando el menudo cuerpo contra el suyo. Luego la besó. Un beso que dejó inmóvil a Rukia.

—Gracias Rukia—Grimmjow le había contado todo a Ichigo. E Ichigo estaba muy agradecido con ella. Sus palabras fueron sinceras.

Sin más Ichigo se encaminó hasta la habitación que Inoue ocupaba.

—Eso es jugar sucio—soltó Grimmjow, Ichigo era su amigo pero era bastante bajo lo que había hecho—bastardo.

Rukia no respondió y solo procedió a ir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella. En efecto, algo se había removido en su interior. Un sentimiento agridulce.

—No tienes por qué soportar esto Kuchiki—Grimmjow estaba detrás de la puerta pegado a la puerta—me iré, llámame si necesitas algo o ven al departamento, como sea solo búscame—fue un ofrecimiento sincero de su parte, Kuchiki Rukia parecía tan rota, casi hecha una mierda.

Tal como lo había hecho en esas semanas, él estaría dispuesto a escucharla. No sabía por qué lo hacía pero era algo tan reciente que estaba tan interesado a descubrirlo. La única manera era estando cerca de la chica.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **A pesar de lo deprimente que pueda resultar esta historia veo que a algunas les está gustando. El masoquismo es fuerte chicas, lo sé. Y saben, falta muy poco para que esta historia acabe, a solo cuatro capítulos más.**_

En fin gracias por sus reviews.

 _ **Natsumi: aquí alimentando el odio hacia el freso y Orihime. Rukia es masoquista de eso no cabe la menor duda. Y no, no era de ulqui ni mal escrito XD**_

 _ **Suiren15: la nobleza de Rukia no conoce límites, Ichigo es un tonto, si puede ser pero aun falta conocer toda la historia, muchas cosas pueden pasar y solo es cuestión de tiempo.**_

 _ **Kta: ¿estoy haciendo sufrir mucho a Rukia? al parecer si, e Ichigo es un tonto. ¿Cuál moretón? XD Ichigo quiere su harem ok no, pero si se necesita los suficientes para quedarse… también tiene derecho a reclamar tienes toda la razón. Si Grimmruki un poquito más adelante, al contrario, gracias a ti por comentar.**_

 _ **Andre: lo del ulquihime o Ishihime lo dejo al aire ¿Quién sabe? Duerman con la duda. No, de hecho es algo que hago regularmente en mis fics, usar solo a los involucrados aunque a veces me cuestiono si debería a usar a otros personajes en las historias pues siento que me limito mucho. El adiós… tendrán que esperar para ver cómo terminaran esos dos. Byakuya XD el orgullo de Nii-sama fue herido pero ya veremos si aparece por aquí a partírsela al freso. Si, es la sensación que está teniendo este fic, bastante agridulce pero es solo para fines de la historia.**_

 _ **Yoli: tu amas a Ichigo Yoli no lo niegues. Descuida te entiendo. Yo también fui estudiante (y extraño eso XD) pues ya ves, experimentar nunca está de más, el Grimmruki aun te lo debo**_ __ _ **y aquí está la actualización.**_

 _ **Andreabunny20: tranquila chica, es solo algo necesario.**_

 _ **Shinny26: lo lamento tanto, la actitud de Ichigo es desesperante lo sé y Rukia tiene que cargar con todo eso, pero pronto todo se va a resolver.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero poder saber sus opiniones al respecto con un review… hasta la próxima.**_


	6. Sentimientos encontrados

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo yo solo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Esta historia está basada en la serie (parte de ella) "Amor Mío", pero el desarrollo de la misma es enteramente de mi autoria. Aclaro este punto por una pequeña mala experiencia que sucedió con un fic mío hace unas semanas, a lo que quiero llegar es que considero algo horrible el hecho de que un autor se rompa la cabeza escribiendo una historia para que alguien ajeno se la robe o que al menos trate de hacerla pasar como suya o a la concepción de la idea, es algo molesto que no le deseo a ningún otro autor. En fin, aquí está el capítulo de la historia, sembrando odio hacia el pobre freso, ojo chicas mi intención no es que se vayan en contra de Ichigo pues al menos Rukia tiene mucho que ver en la decisión de Ichigo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6. Sentimientos encontrados.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El presente en el que vivimos es solo el resultado de las decisiones que tomamos en el pasado, no podemos cambiar absolutamente nada solo observar las huellas que éstas dejaron a su paso.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las bolsas debajo de los ojos de la morena eran la prueba irrefutable de su falta de sueño en esos tres días. Estaba cansada hasta más no poder y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso.

Un sollozo se dejó escuchar y los nervios de Rukia parecieron balancearse a través de un vertiginoso precipicio. Era la quinta o sexta vez en esa mañana que la niña pedía atención de aquella manera.

Sin tener la mínima intención de hacerlo, se levantó de su cama arrastrando los pies cual peso muerto. Salió a la sala encontrándose con un verdadero desastre, aun peor que antes, y a un Ichigo demasiado presuroso en su tarea de preparar la formula de la pequeña. Era tan lastimero y a la vez tan conmovedor verlo de esa manera asumiendo al fin su rol de padre. Tristemente del hijo de otra mujer.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar aquel pensamiento de su mente, se había prometido a sí misma dejar aquel sentimiento a un lado por su propio bien mental. Vio a Ichigo perderse en la cocina y ella simplemente se dedicó a darse un baño, lo necesitaba.

…

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta tratando en gran medida de no hacer ruido alguno. Ichigo ingresó a su habitación, la que ahora era ocupada por Inoue y su hija. Este último pensamiento lo estremeció, ahora era padre de aquella criatura, o al menos lo era hasta que la prueba que pensaba implementarle a la criatura se llevara a cabo. Si, era verdad que en las últimas semanas había actuado como un padre preocupado para con la niña e incluso con la misma mujer y no era por otro motivo que no fuese el simple cariño que le profesaba a la chica y el que había nacido hacia la criatura, pero de algo estaba seguro… él no amaba a la chica y jamás lo haría e incluso si ella pensaba que así era o incluso si pidiera la mínima oportunidad, él mismo le aclararía las cosas. Incluso Ichigo era incapaz de ofrecer más de lo que podía dar.

— ¿Se ha calmado ya?—preguntó acercándose apenas al lecho en el que la mujer retozaba.

Inoue parecía confundida ¿y cómo no estarlo? Si había sido dopada tras el parto. El aturdimiento aun reverberaba en su cuerpo en esos días. Ella asintió, sosteniendo al bebé entre sus brazos, si hablaba lo suficientemente alto ésta despertaría. Silenciosamente le pidió al pelinaranja el pequeño biberón, él de inmediato se lo dio.

—Rukia está muy hambrienta—soltó la chica en un susurro, sabía que ahora que la niña se alimentaba era poco probable que emitiera grito alguno.

Ichigo asintió observando a la niña. El poco cabello que tenía era igual al de su madre, un castaño que no llegaba a ser tan brillante pero que se asemejaba al tono de Inoue. Incluso los ojos, ese era otro dilema, eran marrones, lo que hacía difícil saber si eran una herencia de su madre o del propio Ichigo.

Pero a todo esto una duda asaltó la mente de Ichigo, una que tenía dando brincos a cada segundo.

— ¿Por qué?—cuestionó repentinamente sin hacer referencia a nada en concreto—es decir ¿por qué le has puesto Rukia a la niña?—corrigió.

No es que le molestara pero en la situación en la que estaban no lo creía muy prudente, aunque a la morena no pareció haberle molestado.

Orihime miró con desconcierto a Ichigo ¿a qué venía esa pregunta ahora? ¿Y es que acaso no era obvia la respuesta a esa cuestión?

—Kuchiki san es una persona a la que le debo mucho—confesó—a pesar de todo me acogió y ha estado muy al pendiente de nosotras, fue la que me ayudó a traer al mundo a nuestra hija, creo que es justo y no hay mejor nombre para la niña que ese… Kuchiki-san es una gran mujer—en ningún momento despegó la mirada de su hija, si lo hacía quizás las lagrimas comenzarían a fluir sin compasión. Eran palabras tan sinceras y tan pesadas a la vez. Se sintió fatal una vez más.

Por su parte Ichigo no podría estar más de acuerdo con la última frase de Inoue, no cabía duda de que Rukia era una gran mujer sin importar qué. Es por ello que aun seguía amándola. Un amor egoísta.

—Lo es—aseguró. Se mantuvo de pie sin saber qué más decir o hacer.

La niña pronto acabó con su alimento y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres sostenerla?—ofreció Orihime a Ichigo. Desde que la criatura había llegado al mundo, el pelinaranja no la había cogido en brazos ni una sola vez.

El hombre dudó al respecto. Una pequeño impulso de tomarla nació desde lo más profundo de su ser. _**Al menos por un momento**_. Se dijo.

— ¿Puedo?

—Eres su padre Kurosaki-kun, por supuesto que tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo—de nuevo esa sensación se arrastraba hasta su pecho instalando ese pesado malestar.

Con sumo cuidado Ichigo se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la chica, tomando con tal delicadeza a la criatura de las manos de su madre. Era tan frágil que creyó que en cualquier momento podría romperse. Cualquier movimiento en falso sería fatal. La meció en sus brazos una y otra vez, temeroso.

Una escena digna de ser presenciada, excepto por la persona que yacía escondida tras la ínfima abertura de la puerta. Rukia se fue tal como llegó, sin ser vista por ninguno de los dos.

…

Rukia terció la boca en una pequeña sonrisa. La niña al fin se había dormido, compensando de alguna manera el tiempo invertido -y las fuerzas- en el llanto. La arrulló silenciosamente simulando el ir y venir de las olas.

—Eres una pequeña llorona—la reprendió con un susurro. Y era verdad, no hacía más que llorar.

Fue así como Ichigo la encontró, en su propio ensimismamiento y el mecánico movimiento. Era adorable e irónico por igual. En ese momento en verdad deseó que fuese ella la madre de esa criatura, ella la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo la realidad distaba demasiado de su ferviente deseo egoísta.

Debía ser lo bastante cuidadoso al hablar con ella, las cosas no habían mejorado entre ambos pero necesitaba dejar un par de cosas en claro con la chica, de eso pendía el futuro de su inestable relación.

—Lo haces muy bien—le dijo, permaneciendo lo suficientemente lejos a ella pero lo suficiente para poder hablarle y que ella lo escuchara y entendiera.

Ella no respondió de inmediato pero pasados unos segundos al fin lo hizo.

—Gracias—fue simple y concreta en su respuesta.

Evasiva, fría e inexpresiva. Esa era la Rukia que hoy en día él conocía. La Rukia que él conoció alguna vez estaba enterrada tras esa muralla de indiferencia.

—Le he pedido a mi padre que proceda cuanto antes con las pruebas—informó captando la atención de la chica.

— ¿Qué más pruebas puedes pedir Ichigo? Es igual a ti—le recriminó la morena.

Era verdad, pero incluso aquella apariencia aun era un vivo retrato de la madre así que ¿cómo podían estar cien por ciento seguros? Era un hecho extraño que él e Inoue compartían ciertos rasgos característicos muy similares.

—Eso no prueba nada, y eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie—rebatió el pelinaranja—Byakuya y tú son muy parecidos sin siquiera compartir una gota de sangre.

El hermano de Rukia, quien en realidad no era más que su cuñado era muy parecido a ella no solo físicamente sino también en otros aspectos de la personalidad, así que Rukia no tendría motivos para pensar que en el caso de Ichigo aun con el parecido de la niña con él, ésta no pudiera ser suya.

—Eso es diferente, además no creo que Inoue esté muy dispuesta a permitir algo como eso.

Tal vez, pero aun así había maneras de obtener algún tipo de muestra si es que ella se oponía. Fue mejor dar por zanjado aquel tema, era un hecho que tarde o temprano se llevaría a cabo.

—Rukia—comenzó de nuevo el pelinaranja—no es tarde aun, nosotros aun podemos…

—No empieces de nuevo Ichigo por favor.

Lo sabía, no era tarde pero el tema estaba fuera de discusión. Las cosas se discutirían una vez que los resultados hablaran y solo entonces se tomaría una decisión.

—Las cosas no tienen por qué terminar así y lo sabes—quizás el tono de Ichigo comenzaba a elevarse un poco—podrías solo dejar de lado ese orgullo.

El pelinaranja iba a agregar un par de cosas más pero en ese instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Una llamada del trabajo, sin poder rechazarla acudió al llamado dejando la conversación suspendida en el aire.

…

—Te ves horrible.

Rukia dio una amenazante mirada al peliceleste. Por lo general a las mujeres les molestaba comentarios como ese y era un dato general para cualquiera. O al menos así lo pensaba la morena, sin embargo Grimmjow parecía ser la excepción a la regla.

—Eres un idiota—le regresó de igual manera sin ningún miramiento.

Grimmjow subió los pies despreocupadamente a la pequeña mesa de la sala. Su intención era simplemente sentirse cómodo y de paso molestar un poco a su amiga con su actitud casi infantil. Un poco de diversión nunca estaba de más.

—Como sea—el peliceleste fingió aburrimiento pero miró a la chica de soslayo quien parecía fundirse con el sofá—lo que necesitas es un poco de diversión Kuchiki, dejar de ser la niñera de Kurosaki y salir a divertirte.

¿Diversión? ¿Qué era eso? Pero en algo tenía razón Grimmjow, lo necesitaba, despejar su mente en algo más que no fuesen llantos y gritos las veinticuatro horas del día. Alejarse de Inoue e Ichigo. Pero primero debía aclarar algo al idiota.

—En primera, no soy su niñera—repuso.

—Si claro continúa diciéndote eso.

No lo era y punto. ¿Era tan raro que le gustaran los niños y ese impulso la llevara a comportarse de esa manera? Al parecer sí, la mirada de Grimmjow se lo confirmaba.

Una vez abierto el punto sensible de la situación Grimmjow procedió a implementar su pequeño plan para sacar de ahí a su vecina, no era tonto y sabía el infierno que debía estar pasando la chica. ¿Cómo podía permitir aquello Ichigo? Pero la pregunta importante ahí era ¿cómo podía Kuchiki permanecer ahí? Era una masoquista extrema.

Ella no se lo esperó venir, ni el mismo Grimmjow pareció comprender del todo lo que su boca estaba diciendo. Sin saber cómo, él terminó invitándola a salir por esa noche a algún lugar siempre con la firme idea de que todo era por el bien de la diversión y distracción, nada más.

 _¿Por qué no?_ , se dijo Rukia. Lo merecía después de todo, aprovecharía el tiempo que le restara en aquel lugar antes de mudarse donde Urahara.

…

— ¿A dónde vas enana?

Por supuesto. Ahí estaba Ichigo de nuevo entorpeciendo su camino.

—Saldré—simple y era tan obvio. No daría más explicaciones al respecto, no tenía por qué.

Ichigo la observó, Rukia estaba muy arreglada. _Demasiado_ , pensó. Ella jamás se arreglaba para una simple salida y eso él lo sabía. Sería entonces que saldría con alguien, Matsumoto era la única opción disponible pero sabía que era imposible pues la mujer se encontraba fuera del país en su luna de miel con su esposo Gin. Entonces ¿sería alguna otra amiga? O es que acaso… no, eso no podía ser cierto.

— ¿Vas a verte con alguien Rukia?—trató de indagar un poco más a fondo.

Grave error. Rukia se enfureció casi al instante—Creo que es algo que a ti no debería de importarte Ichigo.

Como pudo pasó de él y salió rumbo a su destino. Ichigo fue simplemente un testigo de cómo Rukia le daba la espalda y se marchaba furiosa con él debido a su actitud recelosa. Mierda de situación. Su relación se resquebrajaba y él no podía hacer nada aun cuando quisiera o hiciera el mínimo intento de hacerlo. Parecía que la última palabra siempre la tenía Rukia.

…

Rukia no podía decir que la velada había sido del todo aburrida, Grimmjow a pesar de su idiotez resultaba ser una buena compañía, al menos en esas horas la morena se había limitado a disfrutar del momento, empujando aquel sentimiento de tristeza cuando éste sobrevenía y le estrujaba el corazón.

A pesar de todo, el cansancio pareció invadirla apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta del departamento. Dejó a un lado sus llaves, dispuesta a ir directamente a su habitación aunque a decir verdad a su llegada ya se esperaba la presencia de Ichigo con un interrogatorio preparado, sin embargo eso no sucedió. Un deje de decepción se apoderó de ella.

Caminó por el pasillo a tientas en la oscuridad que la embargaba. Pero a unos pasos de llegar a su habitación algo captó su atención, una pequeña rendija dejaba escapar un halo de luz proveniente de la habitación de Ichigo, más bien la que ahora era de Inoue. Intuyó entonces que la mujer se encontraba todavía despierta, cuidando a la niña o alimentándola y decidió que sería buena idea ver a la pequeña antes de ir directamente a la cama. Después de todo, la criatura no tenía culpa alguna de lo que Ichigo había hecho y de cómo habían terminado las cosas.

Tocaría primero por educación más que nada. El silencio era abrumador incluso para ella, del otro lado no se escuchaba ruido alguno, ¿estaría dormida entonces y se olvidó de apagar las luces? Asomó la cabeza por la rendija para indagar al respecto, si la mujer se encontraba dormida entonces solo se limitaría a apagar las luces y retirarse.

Desafortunadamente no fue eso lo que Rukia encontró al otro lado. Anonadada e incapaz de apartar la mirada de lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, Inoue reclinada besando a Ichigo y éste sin apartarla y respondiendo a la caricia. Algo definitivamente se rompió en ese momento, el sonido de algo resquebrajándose en miles de pedazos y cayendo al suelo. Si en algún momento consideró que tendría un límite entonces ahora comprendió que éste debía ser.

No podía seguir ahí presenciando algo como eso, sin decir o hacer nada más se rindió. Marchó hacia su habitación con las pocas fuerzas que sus pies podían sostener en esos momentos.

…

Sin embargo lo que Rukia no sabía era que incluso el propio Ichigo era totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo pues se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Minutos atrás había decidido pasar a ver a la niña antes de ir a la sala y aguardar a la llegada de Rukia. Pero no imaginó que el cansancio lo venciera tan pronto que terminó por quedarse dormido con la pequeña en brazos.

—Lo siento tanto Kurosaki-kun—susurró Orihime. Fue un mero impulso lo que la motivó a besar al joven que yacía dormido, enajenado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y por lo mismo no hubo respuesta alguna a la caricia.

La mujer se sentía terrible por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero lo consideraba un mal necesario. Tal vez con el tiempo ese sentimiento se esfumara y las cosas tomaran algún lugar. Ella solo quería darle a su hija la vida que ella no había podido tener ¿eso era un pecado acaso? Todo lo que hacía era por y para ella, esa pequeña, la ingenua criatura.

Había amado a Ichigo alguna vez pero ahora ese amor pertenecía únicamente a su pequeña. De ante mano sabía que avivar de nuevo aquella llama era un caso perdido, Ichigo ya no la amaba, si al caso le guardaba cariño pero nada más, no obstante nada perdía con tratar de preservar aquel sentimiento y usarlo a su favor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Si han llegado a este punto pues de verdad gracias, aceptaré los tomatazos con los brazos abiertos XD porque sé que me darán varios de ellos… chicas yo también soy partidaria del masoquismo en cuanto a lectura así que las comprendo un poco al leer esto. Ya solo faltan dos capítulos para cerrar con esta historia y un epilogo, sé que hasta ahora la mayoría ha tachado a Ichigo como el malo que hace sufrir a Rukia pero no es del todo cierto analizando quien obligó a quien a tomar esa decisión.**_

 **Gracias por los reviews chicas.**

 _ **Yocel: perdona mi ignorancia pero ¿Qué es paga fantas?**_

 _ **Shinny26: Grimmjow de hecho si es una parte fundamental en esta historia pero eso ya se verá en los próximos capítulos. Sí, de alguna forma es un apoyo para Rukia, de eso no cabe duda. Creo que eres la primera que me dice que Ichigo no tiene la culpa al menos no del todo, y definitivamente un hijo siempre conlleva una responsabilidad y una serie de cambios. Puedes sacar las teorías que desees así podrás compararlas al final.**_

 _ **FlynnChan: ya ves como están las cosas en ese departamento, imagínate cómo estarán los nervios de Rukia, al borde del precipicio. Gracias!**_

 _ **Suiren15: ese odio hacia el freso XD jajaja pues Rukia ya lo tiene decidido pero una nunca sabe lo que pueda ocurrir… lamento lo de tu kokoro.**_

 _ **Natsumi: jajaja creo que he visto demasiada televisión XD solo quería poner a Grimmjow en aprietos y lo logré. Si una niña! El amor de Ichigo es un amor egoísta. El misterio de Grimmjow e Inoue se revelará en los siguientes capítulos.**_

 _ **Nidiajakmo: gracias por tomarte el tiempo y leer esta loca historia sad. ¿Ya eres del team Grimmjow? Ok el gatito tiene su encanto 7u7 e Ichigo pues bueno, ya es el más odiado… pobre fresa.**_

 _ **Sumsum: mujer lamento si esto ha lastimado tu corazón. Si, Rukia está bastante susceptible por la situación, muchas me preguntan ¿Por qué rayos sigue ahí? Bueno es algo necesario para esta historia. Grimmjow está haciendo un buen trabajo como amigo de Rukia, creo que en el fic ha sido recurrente verlo como el vecino "molesto" que se entromete pero que no puedes evitarlo por lo adorable que es aunque ni él mismo se dé cuenta. ¿Ichigo un imbécil? Sí, así parece ¿no es así? Ser padre no es fácil cuando no se es planeado al menos para algunos así es. Lamento si estoy poniendo a Rukia como la sirvienta u.u**_

 _ **Kei: guarda esa arma para después XD aun no lo mates o nos quedaremos sin historia. Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Andyantopia: no sé cómo interpretar eso XD**_

 _ **Andre: te comprendo, me pasó algo similar pero con unos parientes… en fin cualquiera merece paz en esos asuntos. ¿Cómo definir a Rukia? independientemente de cómo la vean, Rukia podrá parecer alguien con poco amor por si misma al quedarse en ese lugar y peor aun aguantar todo lo que está sucediendo, algunas podrán tacharla de "noble" por no decir otra palabra pero al menos para mí, Rukia es alguien que al menos en esta situación ha sido bastante fuerte ¿Qué si está sufriendo? Sí, pero ha sido tolerante, eso no quiere decir que sea débil o tonta, existe una gran diferencia entre una y otra, Rukia no es dependiente pues si así fuese hubiese cedido las primeras ocasiones en las que Ichigo le insistió, Rukia es alguien que lastimosamente pone los intereses de otros por sobre los de ella pero con toda la buena intención. Puedes preguntar no importa, dispara XD vale nos leemos.**_

 _ **Yoli: descuida *he dicho esto tantas veces*XD creo que a la mayoría les ha dejado esa impresión al leerla pero tienes razón el masoquismo viene con todo. El nombre de la niña no fue muy difícil de escoger en realidad y estoy siguiendo un poco la idea principal en la que me inspiré. ¿Quieres spoilers del Grimmruki? Recuérdamelos por privado sino se me olvidan XD**_

 _ **Sakura Phantomhive Li: jajaja *se mira en el espejo y se dice "por qué eres así"* creo que he alimentado el odio hacia Ichigo XD *risa ultra malvada* pobre la cosita de Ichigo no tiene la culpa, team Grimmjow está ganando wow. Lamento la herida de verdad, creo que leer algo como esto abre un poco la herida tras el final. ¿grimmjow merece una oportunidad con Rukia? wajajaja se verá en los próximos capítulos y también si la fresa se hace puré o no. No, no quería que fuese un varón, no me cae mal pazui pero tampoco me encanta para meterlo en alguna historia entonces quedó completamente descartado y prefiero usar a mis Oc en las historias. Vale y gracias por el review de verdad que se aprecian mucho… nota mental: hacer un buzón de quejas para Ichigo XD cuidate.**_

 _ **Eso es todo y hasta la próxima…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tomo a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7. Cartas sobre la mesa.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **El agua goteó incesantemente acumulándose cada vez más, pero incluso el vaso tenía un límite, el vaso se llenó y el agua se desbordó".**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Inoue dónde está Rukia?—Ichigo pasó la mirada por la estancia esperando captar un indicio de la presencia de la morena pero no había visto nada en absoluto que indicara su paradero.

—Está dormida en su cuna—la mujer respondió con tal inocencia creyendo que el pelinaranja hacía alusión a la pequeña criatura.

Frustrado. Era como se encontraba Ichigo en esos momentos, él claramente se refería a Rukia, la morena a quien por cierto no había visto en un buen tiempo, en cada intento de contacto ella le rehuía tal como si él fuese la peste misma.

—Me refiero a la otra Rukia—aclaró.

Sin embargo Inoue no dio razones de su paradero, al parecer ella estaba fuera. De nuevo. De hecho eso se convirtió en algo común desde hacía ya tres días ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Un pequeño pinchazo nació desde lo más profundo de Ichigo como augurando algo ¿qué? Exactamente no lo sabía, pero le perturbaba saber que no sería algo bueno.

—Kuchiki-san ha estado muy rara últimamente.

 _¿Tú crees?_ Preguntó irónicamente Ichigo en el interior de su mente. Cualquiera en esa situación actuaría igual de raro. Pero debía concederle cierta razón a Inoue en el reciente cambio de actitud de su compañera, más distraída y evasiva. Un brillo de dolor se había instalado en sus ojos opacando su belleza natural y el brillo que los caracterizaban.

— ¿Podrías encargarte de Rukia? Quiero aprovechar que se ha dormido para tomar un baño—las mejillas de Inoue adoptaron un color rojizo tras decir esas palabras, no solo por el hecho de pedirle un pequeño favor a Ichigo sino por informarle su actuar tan despreocupadamente.

Ichigo asintió instándola a irse de una vez por todas al baño. Una vez se cercioró de que Inoue había ingresado al baño y que ahí permanecería por un buen tiempo, el pelinaranja procedió a poner su pequeño plan en marcha, obtener la muestra de ADN que su padre la solicitó. Estrictamente no tenía que ser una gota de sangre de la pequeña, con saliva o cabello bastaba.

Tan sigilosamente como pudo se infiltró a la habitación con el cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña. Incluso la criatura resultaba ser una pequeña llorona cuando se le interrumpía su descanso.

…

La Kuchiki se tambaleó peligrosamente. La cabeza bien podría caérsele de tan vertiginosamente que se tambaleaba, cosa que únicamente Rukia podía percatarse, un remanente de su nada moderada ingesta de alcohol.

—Te dije que no podrías ganar Kuchiki—Grimmjow afianzó su agarre a su pequeña cintura ciñéndola en sus brazos y así evitar una posible caída.

—No sé de qué hablas Grimmjow—Rukia entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño por el comentario de su amigo y hasta hacía unos momentos, compañero de copas—estoy en perfecto estado.

La menuda chica forcejeó un poco y se liberó del agarre del peliceleste, postrándose frente a él en una pose triunfal tratando de mantener el equilibrio para dar a entender su punto.

La sonrisa de Grimmjow era épica, la situación para él resultaba más que divertida, sí, a eso se refería cuando hablaba de diversión y Rukia al fin parecía haber pillado la idea central.

—Mueve el trasero Kuchiki o tendré que arrastrarte hasta tu departamento antes de que caigas aquí, en todo caso te abandonaría y me iría a dormir a casa.

La tomó de ambos hombros y la volvió hacia el frente, empujándola para que emprendiera el camino a casa. No estaba bromeando cuando lanzó la pequeña amenaza, al menos lo de arrastrarla hasta su departamento. Lo de abandonarla en medio de la calle sí había sido algo extremista y en verdad no se creía capaz de hacerlo, o al menos es lo que pensaba ¿Quién sabe? Uno nunca sabía.

Así anduvieron hasta que ambos llegaron a su destino. De pie frente a la puerta que Rukia compartía con el idiota de Ichigo.

— ¿Puedes entrar o necesitas que te lleve a la cama Kuchiki?—bromeó el peliceleste con el afán de picarla un poco antes de marcharse. Su vecina se veía fatal, casi incapaz de mantenerse en pie por el tiempo suficiente. Por esa noche tal vez hiciera su buena acción con almas desesperadas.

Sin embargo Grimmjow ignoraba el doble sentido que sus palabras podían conllevar. Instintivamente la pelinegra se cubrió el pecho, tal vez estaba hasta el tope de alcohol pero las neuronas que quedaban intactas habían captado erróneamente el mensaje.

—Sabía que eras un pervertido desde la primera vez que te vi—Rukia entrecerró los ojos de manera acusadora mientras intentaba dar un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo luego se echó a reír.

—Créeme que no hay nada ahí que me atraiga—mintió Grimmjow, ok en las últimas semanas se percató de que la chica poseía algo que antes no fue capaz de ver, era agradable y aunque odiara admitirlo comenzaba a disfrutar del tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos.

Además de eso, estaba el hecho de que Rukia poseía cierta belleza escondida, una sencillez que la hacía sobresalir, si combinabas eso con la actitud nada sumisa y casi explosiva e ingenua, Grimmjow estaba seguro que esa chica era algo que pocas veces había visto.

—Idiota—le espetó Rukia con el puño en alto lista para conectarle un buen golpe, el alcohol no disminuía el pinchazo a su ego de mujer. Grimmjow definitivamente era un bruto.

El golpe jamás llegó pues de nuevo los pies de Rukia no ayudaron. Trastabilló a punto de caerse, Grimmjow la detuvo sosteniéndola demasiado cerca, unos centímetros eran la diferencia entre sus caras. No tuvo oportunidad de apartarse pues había caído preso de esas hipnotizantes orbes amatistas, un impulso afloró y lo llevó a unir sus labios con el de la morena, algo suave y cálido.

Grimmjow pudo detectar el sabor a alcohol de la boca de Rukia ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella estaba ebria y él se valía de eso y del pequeño accidente para besarla, mentiría si dijera que en contadas ocasiones no había fantaseado con la suavidad y textura de esos labios y que siempre paraba aquel molesto sentimiento al recordar que la chica era su vecina y novia de Ichigo.

El contacto duró apenas lo suficiente hasta que sintió a Rukia alejarse bruscamente de él. En primera instancia Grimmjow creyó que Rukia al fin había reaccionado y que le golpearía, pero eso se disipó de su mente en cuanto la escuchó soltar un leve quejido. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos furiosos mirándolo y al punto de querer asesinarlo. El propietario, el mismo Ichigo Kurosaki quien sostenía del brazo a la pequeña chica tratando de alejarla lo más posible del peliceleste.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el pelinaranja impactó el puño directo en la cara de Grimmjow causándole una punzada de dolor que se extendió desde su mandíbula, pasando por su nariz hasta perderse en algún punto de su rostro, la sangre sobrevino al dolor.

— ¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra Grimmjow no vuelvas a acercarte a ella o te irá peor!—amenazó fúrico Ichigo quien trataba de contener su creciente rabia. No se imaginó que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con semejante escena. Lo mataría, Grimmjow no volvería a acercarse a Rukia ni mucho menos a tocarla.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Kurosaki?!—ladró Grimmjow sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz para parar la hemorragia, parte de su mano y su camisa se encontraban impregnados de sangre.

Rukia intentó acercarse a él pero Ichigo se lo impidió bloqueándole el camino y dándole una mirada de advertencia.

— ¡Quítate Ichigo o te patearé el trasero!—le retó ella.

—Quédate dentro Rukia no estoy jugando—su voz se tornó más amenazadora y casi agria— ¡lárgate ahora mismo!—le ordenó a Grimmjow.

—Me iré pero no sin antes partirte la cara imbécil—ahora fue el turno de Grimmjow de conectar con el rostro de Ichigo, directo en la mejilla, lo que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos—no eres quien para ordenarme y mucho menos para golpearme.

—Lo soy desde que te has metido con algo mío—Ichigo escupió un poco de sangre, la mejilla le punzaba de dolor.

Oh pero por supuesto, así que era eso.

—Entonces es que ahora has recordado que Kuchiki es de tu propiedad ¿no es un poco hipócrita de tu parte Kurosaki?

—Jamás lo he olvidado pero parece que a ti sí.

El rumbo de la conversación estaba tornándose peligrosa, pero Ichigo se avergonzó al reconocer que en parte Grimmjow tenía razón, sin embargo Rukia también había contribuido un poco al edificar esa muralla entre ambos.

—Eres una basura Kurosaki ¿no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Tienes a Kuchiki viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la mujer que te ha dado un hijo ¿y aun así quieres que se mantenga a tu lado? No me sorprende que se cansara de ti.

Ichigo no lo soportó más y arremetió contra Grimmjow tumbándolo en el suelo y encestándole unos cuantos golpes, golpes que fueron devueltos de la misma manera. El barullo comenzó a crecer. Rukia miró horrorizada la escena, debía hacer algo cuanto antes, como pudo salió al pasillo en busca de algo o alguien que detuviera la pelea, no obstante encontró algo mejor, algo que seguramente enfriaría la situación.

Regresó a la escena con un extintor en manos, se apresuró a quitar el seguro del objeto y rociar a ambos hombres con el contenido del objeto. Una espesa niebla helada salió disparada en dirección al par de animales que trataban de asesinarse, aquello pareció aturdirlos por unos segundos, cosa que Rukia aprovechó para separarlos pateando a Ichigo a un lado ya que éste se encontraba sobre Grimmjow -y para desquitar un poco su enojo con el pelinaranja-.

— ¿Qué demonios Rukia?—se quejó Ichigo.

— ¡Llamaré a la policía si no calman par de animales!—les gritó, aunque a esas alturas no estaba del todo segura si alguien ya lo había hecho ya.

Ichigo se incorporó sosteniéndose los costados, Grimmjow lo imitó estando en condiciones semejantes.

—Esto no ha terminado idiota—Grimmjow se retiró a su departamento, sin despegar en ningún momento la mirada de Ichigo, los ojos azules de Grimmjow gritaron una advertencia implícita.

Rukia no lo siguió, no lo creyó prudente. Optó por entrar antes y evitar mirar más a Ichigo, si lo hacía pudiese ser que se compadeciera de él ante su estado.

— ¿A dónde vas Rukia? Tú y yo vamos a hablar—intentó detenerla.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Ichigo.

Pero claro que lo harían, ya era suficiente. Sin darle oportunidad, Ichigo alcanzó sus pasos y la cargó cual costal de papas con rumbo a su habitación. Ignorando los insultos y las patadas de la chica que se revolvía en su hombro, ignorando incluso los puñetazos y la mordida que le dio a su hombro, no cedería.

Ante tanto alboroto Inoue se asomó para mirar lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun qué está sucediendo?

Pero Ichigo la ignoró olímpicamente pasando de ella sin mirarla siquiera. Por esa noche no tenía más prioridad que la morena. De una patada abrió la puerta del cuarto de Rukia entrando y cerrando de la misma manera.

— ¡Bájame Ichigo eres una bestia!—gritó a todo pulmón, pero él la ignoró.

—Cállate Rukia y escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte—la bajó con algo de brusquedad—no quiero que te acerques a ese imbécil de nuevo ¡eres mi novia malditasea no tienes por qué besuquearte con otro tipo!—la imagen de Grimmjow y Rukia le calentó la sangre de nuevo, despertando ese instinto de querer ir y partirle la cara al tipo.

—Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que debo o no hacer Ichigo, eres un hipócrita y además ya no eres mi novio—le devolvió de igual manera ¿Quién se creía que era?— ¿yo no puedo besar a nadie más pero tu si? Eres una basura.

Esperen. Algo no iba bien por ahí, si bien el pelinaranja recordaba haber estado demasiado tiempo con Inoue eso no quería decir que entre ellos hubiese algo más, jamás la había besado, ni en una sola ocasión.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—no tenía ni la mínima idea de qué pudiese ser.

—No te hagas el tonto y no me lo niegues, yo vi cuando Inoue y tú se estaban besando así que deja esa hipocresía Ichigo.

La noche anterior cuando ella había regresado de su primera salida con Grimmjow, Ichigo parecía no haber desaprovechado el tiempo.

—Enana en verdad no sé de lo que estás hablando—trató de mirarla a los ojos para que ella misma pudiese darse cuenta de la verdad pero ella se negaba a mirarlo.

 _ **Suficiente**_. Se dijo Rukia, como pudo trató de empujarlo y sacarlo de su habitación, nada ganaba estando ahí negando algo que sí había sucedido. Él sin embargo no pretendía dejar las cosas a medias como siempre lo hacían. Ichigo nunca agradeció por la ventaja de su estatura hasta ahora, tumbó a Rukia en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, aprisionándola. Le sacaría la verdad como a como diera lugar.

—Explícate—le exigió él, presionándola un poco más, pudo escuchar el sonido del colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso.

Ella maldijo internamente. Ichigo, ese bastardo siempre lograba tomar algo de ventaja con su estatura.

—Quítate imbécil—trató de empujarlo pero fue en vano.

—No hasta que me digas a qué beso te refieres, podría quedarme toda la noche si es necesario Rukia y sabes que lo haré así que mejor habla.

Ella se negó. Bueno entonces sería por las malas. Con su rodilla tocó un punto sensible en Rukia, de alguna manera sabía la ubicación exacta de las zonas que podrían volverla loca, y a él también.

—Lárgate Ichigo, no sigas con esto—trató de nuevo de apartarlo de ella pero sin éxito, su movimiento solo hizo al pelinaranja pegarse aun más.

El contacto de pronto comenzó a ser más agradable para él. Por supuesto que su necesidad reprimida estaba saliendo a flote. La boca de Ichigo se coló hasta la altura de su oreja, su aliento acarició aquella zona.

—Dímelo Rukia—susurró. Su ronco tono escarbó y se abrió paso a través de ella y el suave gemido que ella emitió fue la confirmación.

Su ya nublada mente gritó algo inentendible para ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esa parte de Ichigo era aún desconocida para ella y le avergonzaba decir que le gustaba. _Estúpida, estúpida_.

Otro roce, otro involuntario gemido. Por favor que alguien detuviera esa masacre a su orgullo.

—Hace tres noches—confesó al fin, su cuerpo era un vil traidor.

Tres noches. ¿Qué se significaba eso?

—Los vi hace tres noches, estabas en tu cuarto con ella en la cama, se estaban besando—siguió Rukia, esclareciendo un poco más el asunto.

Ichigo rebobinó en su mente aquella noche. No, él no había besado a la mujer, él se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño, aquella tarde había regresado demasiado cansado del trabajo y justo cuando trató de ir a descansar recordó pasar a saludar a la chica y a la niña, sin embargo y sin percatarse cómo, se quedó dormido, se despertó en algún momento de la madrugada para ir a su lugar en el sofá que Rukia le había designado. El incomodo sofá.

Él le explicó aquello a Rukia, sin embargo ella se negaba a creerle. Bueno si no creía con palabras, Ichigo tendría que demostrar con acciones que a la única mujer que amaba era a ella.

—Es mejor que te vayas Ichigo—le espetó Rukia. Ichigo bien podría estar mintiendo, sus ojos no se equivocaban.

Pero de nuevo como en las ocasiones anteriores Ichigo la ignoró. En vez de eso la miró muy fijamente a los ojos para después descender la mirada hacia sus labios. En verdad los extrañaba en demasía. Sin importar ya lo que ella le hiciera decidió arriesgarse, jugarse la vida acortando la distancia entre ambos y besarla de la única manera que sabía y así lo hizo.

La besó larga y tendidamente ahogando las protestas y los empujones de la chica. La reticencia no se retiraba de Rukia, era algo tan natural en ella últimamente, pero lo ignoraría, si no hacía algo pronto sabía que la perdería para siempre.

Poco a poco ella pareció corresponderle con la misma intensidad, un beso furioso que amenazó con consumirlos a ambos, las defensas comenzaban a bajar y la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Por ese instante se olvidarían de los demás para dar lugar a su deseo egoísta, sentirse el uno al otro como lo habían hecho siempre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy Team fresa foreva XD así que no me odien por el final de este capítulo.**_

 _ **Y estamos a un solo capítulo de terminar con esta historia ¿Quién lo diría? Lamento si hasta el momento no llenara sus expectativas y les creara esa sensación amarga, todo era parte de mi plan *se quita los lentes como el papu de Aizen* ok no tan así pero algo de eso había.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews chicas.**_

 _ **Vinsmoke Ursidae, zeilynn, Natsumi, Yocel, linithanmonre77, Frany Fanny Tsuki, kei, fel01.**_

 _ **Por falta de tiempo creo que no podré responder como se debe los comentarios de verdad una disculpa enorme u.u**_

 _ **Pero en general, cuanto odio hacia la Hime XD jajaja y sí su actitud es un poco bitch en este fic, la niña en sí no tiene la culpa en todo esto, indirectamente claro que toda la culpa recae en Inoue, ¿Qué hará Rukia ahora? ¿Ichigo las pagará muy caro? ¿La hermosa cara del gatito va a parecer un aguacate después de la golpiza? ¿Ichigo se desgració al gatito para el resto de su vida? ¿Ganó el tema fresa?**_

 _ **Pues… ya lo verán en el próximo y último capítulo.**_

 _ **Por cierto Fanny XD dios mujer ¿de dónde sacas eso? 7u7 coffcoff ya veremos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad (tristemente) de Tite Kubo, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **.**

 **Pues sí, me tardé más de lo esperado y honestamente no sé ni por qué ya que este capítulo y el epilogo lo tenía desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo. Solo faltaban un par de ediciones por aquí y por acá… pero en fin mis distracciones fueron mayores coffcoffiralcineaverguardinanesdelagalaxiacoffcoff pero bueno XD después de decirle al demonio de la pereza que se alejara aquí me tienen con el final de esta loca historia. Disfrútenla.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo imposibles.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Podrás esconder la verdad en las profundidades de tu alma, sepultarla entre un montón de mentiras pero tus ojos siempre reflejarán lo que estás sintiendo, delatándote"**

" **¿Reconoces esa sensación que se arrastra desde el interior de tu ser y se abre paso rasgando todas tus defensas? Se llama culpa.**

 **.**

 **.**

La rauda calidez en el cuerpo de Rukia la removió. El peso de sus extremidades era muy notable, la morena intentó levantar uno de sus brazos y cubrir sus ojos de la molesta luz que se colaba por la ventana, pero cualquier intento quedó en el olvido en cuanto notó aquel peso extra. Soltó un leve quejido.

—Deja de moverte enana.

La áspera voz resonó muy cercana a ella, una voz que para Rukia resultaba inconfundible. Ichigo. De pronto una avalancha de imágenes vino a su mente. El beso de Grimmjow, la pelea de Ichigo y el peliceleste, el cómo Ichigo la había cargado hasta su habitación, su pequeña discusión sobre el beso que él y Orihime habían compartido.

Ichigo apretó el agarre a la cintura de Rukia, afianzándola hacia sí temiendo que ella se marchara en cualquier momento. Una nueva oleada de indescriptibles sensaciones sobrevino ante la acción. Las vividas imágenes en las que ella e Ichigo se besaban sin contemplación alguna, los suspiros que de su boca habían emanado y la maravillosa manera en la que habían hecho el amor aquella noche.

Para ellos el mundo que los rodeaba se había evaporado tan fácilmente. De alguna manera esa había sido la confirmación que Rukia necesitaba para saber cuál era la decisión de Ichigo. El pelinaranja nunca había sido un hombre de palabras sino de acciones.

Sin embargo…

Rukia se separó de Ichigo quien protestó ante la pérdida de calidez con el cuerpo de la chica. Sin darle tiempo de nada -justo como él lo había hecho con ella la noche anterior- la morena le dio una patada, sacándolo así de la cama y haciéndolo rodar por el frio suelo completamente desnudo.

— ¡Maldición Rukia! ¿Qué demonios te sucede?—la protesta no se hizo esperar.

—No te di permiso de quedarte en mi cama idiota—la Kuchiki se cubrió con las sabanas tratando de ocultar su desnudez mientras miraba con fingida indignación al pelinaranja.

—Pues no dijiste lo mismo anoche y no te quejaste por eso.

Ugh. Golpe bajo al orgullo de la pequeña Kuchiki. Compensó aquello con un certero almohadazo a la cara del chico. Ichigo cogió la almohada para tratar inútilmente de cubrirse, estaba de más pero debía conservar algo de su dignidad, al menos la poca que le quedaba.

Por suerte el pelinaranja recogió sus prendas del suelo, estaban hechas girones pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante ahora era dejar en claro lo que significaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, si bien veía a Rukia en ese estado de semi indignación, sabía muy bien que era solo una fachada y que en verdad solo estaba haciéndolo para molestarlo.

— ¿Entonces?—quiso saber Ichigo, dejó caer su peso al colchón de la cama sentándose a un lado de Rukia.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, hundió la cabeza en las rodillas.

—Escucha Rukia independientemente de lo que digan los resultados de los exámenes de ADN, no cambian lo que siento por ti, malditasea te amo pero no aguanto esta situación y anoche cuando te vi con Grimmjow yo…

—Bueno al menos ahora tienes una idea de lo que he sentido en estas semanas—Rukia le dio una significativa mirada—pero en verdad has sido una bestia.

— ¿Querías entonces que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras el idiota te besaba, que les aplaudiera?—el sarcasmo en Ichigo resultaba un tanto amargo pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse un hipócrita al decir esas palabras sabiendo que de igual o peor manera Rukia había sufrido un verdadero infierno esas ultimas semanas—a lo que voy es a que de ahora en adelante nos olvidemos de los demás y tratemos de pensar en nosotros, me haré cargo de la niña si el AND sale positivo pero definitivamente no me casaré con Orihime porque no la amo.

¿Creer o no creer? ¿Ser tan egoísta y pensar en su propio bienestar antes que en el de los demás?

—Enana—trató de presionarla Ichigo.

Por primera vez en su vida Rukia había tomado una decisión egoísta, de ahora en más solo sería ella, no el tapete de nadie más. Asintió concediéndole la razón al pelinaranja.

— ¿Cuándo te entregan los resultados?—ella ni siquiera sabía cuando Ichigo los había enviado al hospital.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, llegarían en uno o dos días más pero de ello se encargaría de avisar su padre. Lo mejor del caso es que sería una sorpresa pues ni siquiera Inoue estaba enterada de ello.

—Solo espera unos días más Rukia, pronto esta pesadilla terminara—le aseguró Ichigo.

Contaba con que así fuera.

…

Maldita sea, la mandíbula aun le punzaba como el infierno. Grimmjow se sobó la zona afectada con sumo cuidado, mataría a Kurosaki apenas lo viera y luego bailaría sobre su tumba, sí eso haría. Harto del dolor se levantó de su cómodo sofá, si permanecía sentado ahí un minuto más juraría que se fundiría con esa cosa.

Recordó entonces que dentro de unos cajones debería tener unas pastillas para el dolor. Por el momento era su única solución, no correría hasta la farmacia más cercana -que por cierto no lo era- pues se ubicaba a unas cuatro o cinco cuadras del edificio, caminar esa distancia con la luz del sol a cuestas, sumado al dolor de su mandíbula y el efecto de la resaca no era una buena combinación. Estaba por morirse o al menos así debía sentirse.

Lo dio por hecho. Abrió la primera caja, pero para su desgracia no encontró nada. Fastidio total. Abrió la segunda corriendo con la misma suerte. Maldijo. La tercera debía ser la vencida. Y así lo fue, encontró un montón de medicamentos dentro de ésta, esculcó hasta el fondo encontrándose con la caja indicada y la tomó, sin embargo no fue lo único que encontró en el fondo de ese casi interminable cajón. Sus ojos se agrandaron debido a la confusión y a la impresión de lo que ahí había.

Dejó el medicamento a un lado y tomó el objeto dueño de su atención. Una fotografía que no era suya, la observó detenidamente y se percató de algo sorprendente, conocía a la perfección al dueño de la fotografía, un amigo suyo de antaño que había desaparecido repentinamente, no supo de él en mucho tiempo, incluso ahora seguía ignorando parcialmente su paradero, el único conocimiento que tenía sobre el hombre era que se encontraba fuera del país en algún trabajo especial puesto que el hombre en cuestión era un policía de una escuadra especial dentro de la fuerza.

La imagen de Ulquiorra Cifer se vio reflejada en el papel, pero eso no fue lo que captó la atención de Grimmjow, sino la persona que aparecía a un lado del hombre, una mujer, alguien que Grimmjow ya conocía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué hacía esa mujer en esa fotografía? Orihime Inoue sonreía de una manera que él nunca había visto mientras que Ulquiorra mantenía su semblante inescrutable, ambos tomados de la mano o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

¿De dónde se conocían? La mente del peliceleste rebobinó, una vaga conversación con su amigo vino a su mente, él le había dicho que estaba en una relación con alguien, sin embargo Grimmjow no le había dado demasiada importancia al asunto, a la par de esto, el hombre tenía conocimiento de lo reservado que era Ulquiorra en ciertos aspectos de su vida por lo que no volvió a tocar el tema con él.

De eso ya había transcurrido casi un año. Algo hizo clic en la confusa mente de Grimmjow ¡eso era! Por eso a él la chica le parecía tan familiar, la conocía por fotografías que tan descaradamente Grimmjow espiaba del celular de su amigo y la había visto en solo una ocasión cuando el pelinegro la llevó al departamento pero de ahí no había sabido más de ella. Hasta ahora que se había entrometido en la vía de Kurosaki. Algo definitivamente no encajaba en todo esto. ¿Podría ser que aquella criatura no fuese de Kurosaki y fuese de su amigo?

Pondría manos a la obra entonces.

…

El pequeño sobre pesaba en sus manos. Una respuesta, su solución o su perdición, en todo caso, aquel papel disiparía de una vez cualquier duda.

— ¿Lo has abierto ya?—interrogó Rukia al pelinaranja. Tanto ella como él tenían un nudo en el estomago ante la incógnita que con el pasar de los minutos los carcomía.

Era una situación un tanto difícil. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación de la chica con la determinación por delante. Necesitaban con urgencia zanjar el problema para poder seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Encontraron a la mujer en la sala con la pequeña en brazos. Era ahora o nunca.

—Inoue tenemos que hablar—Ichigo captó su atención.

La mujer lo miró primero a él y luego a Rukia, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que llegó al lugar. Un solo pensamiento se instaló en su mente. _Algo está sucediendo_. El aire tenso entre ambos ya no estaba más, se había difuminado de un día para otro. Intuyó entonces que la discusión que había escuchado la noche anterior tenía mucho que ver, y el que Ichigo la hubiese ignorado olímpicamente le confirmó las sospechas… ambos habían arreglado ya sus diferencias, diferencias de las que ella era la culpable inmediata.

Sin embargo otro pensamiento asaltó su mente. ¿Dónde la dejaba esto ahora? De alguna manera sentía un peso menos en su consciencia pero pronto esa sensación de bienestar era ocupada por el recuerdo de su hija ¿Qué sucedería si Ichigo y Rukia la echaban a la calle?

— ¿Está todo bien?—trató de hacerse la desentendida al respecto, expectante a lo que fuesen a decirle. La angustiosa espera.

 _Aun no_. Se dijo Ichigo afianzando firmemente el sobre en su mano. Empezaría con la parte sencilla del asunto, hacerle saber a Inoue lo que había hecho y luego que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

—Tengo en mis manos los resultados de una prueba de ADN que le encargué a mi padre realizar.

Las palabras _ADN_ y _Prueba_ resonaron en lo profundo de la mente de Orihime. Era todo. _**Al fin lo saben**_. Gritó su mente y una luz roja se encendió de inmediato. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

— ¿Pero cuando fue qué?—no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta, estaba atónita ante la revelación, en ningún momento se percató de que el pelinaranja tomara muestra alguna a su hija.

—No importa cuando fue, está hecho y en este momento sabremos la verdad—Ichigo hizo amago de abrir el dichoso sobre, pero antes se detuvo—sin embargo, quiero dejarte algo en claro Inoue, si el resultado es positivo, me haré cargo de mi hija pero no me casaré contigo, este asunto lo dejamos en claro meses atrás cuando nos separamos.

No importaba qué, de ahora en más esa era una de las condiciones para hacerse cargo de su paternidad, Ichigo no creía conveniente estar atado a una mujer que no amaba ni siquiera por su hija, a la larga solo causaría infelicidad a los tres.

Rasgó el sobre ante la atenta mirada de Orihime y Rukia, la primera más atónita que la otra. Sacó la hoja del sobre, estaba nervioso, sus manos comenzaban a sudar como nunca, su corazón palpitaba con violencia en su pecho y su respiración se agitó. _Solo ábrelo ya_. Un pequeño murmuro de su mente.

 _Haz algo, pronto_. Inoue no estaba en mejor estado que el pelinaranja, todo se vendría abajo. Pero al parecer eso su cuerpo no lograba comprenderlo, sus músculos se negaban a moverse para escapar de ahí y su boca no emitió sonido alguno para protestar.

Unos insistentes golpes a la puerta detuvieron a Ichigo de leer el papel. Maldijo una y mil veces mientras Rukia corría hasta ésta para abrirla y echar al molesto e inoportuno invitado. Pero al abrirla, Grimmjow no le dio tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo, el peliceleste entró cual torbellino al departamento sin pedir permiso siquiera e ignorando las protestas de Ichigo y la mirada asesina del mismo.

—Esta mujer miente—acusó deliberadamente a la chica que yacía inmóvil ante la situación.

En dos zancadas Ichigo ya se encontraba frente a él dispuesto a molerlo a golpes, se lo había advertido de antemano y sobre advertencia no había engaño.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees para entrar así a mi departamento? Lárgate antes que te saque a golpes Grimmjow—amenazó Ichigo.

El peliceleste negó con la cabeza—Deja tus estupideces para otro momento Kurosaki—el peliceleste rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacó un papel, específicamente una fotografía y se la enseñó a Ichigo—mira con atención y juzga tú mismo, te han visto la cara.

Los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron a más no poder, en la foto podía vislumbrar a Inoue junto con otro hombre, uno que jamás en su vida había visto ¿Qué significaba eso?

—No entiendo ¿Qué es esto y por qué tienes esta foto Grimmjow?

Grimmjow le quitó la fotografía al pelinaranja, caminó hacia Orihime y se la puso justo frente a la cara.

— Sabes quién es él, verdad preciosa—no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, la mujer sabía a la perfección quien era él y Grimmjow se había encargado de investigar al respecto, hacer un par de llamadas y cobrar un par de favores no fue gran problema. Su buena obra de caridad del año.

Inoue tragó saliva. Miró a Grimmjow sin saber qué decir. Por supuesto que reconocía aquella fotografía, era la misma que se había tomado con Ulquiorra, el verdadero padre de su hija, del que ahora no sabía el paradero tras una discusión que habían tenido antes de saberse embarazada del hombre.

—Yo… él…—apenas balbuceó la chica sin saber qué decir. Seguir mintiendo ya no era una opción. Todo estaba en su contra, la fotografía, la prueba de ADN y el vecino de Rukia que la acusaba de haberle visto la cara a Kurosaki, Grimmjow debía saber más de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?—espetó Rukia, la situación estaba volviéndose más confusa conforme avanzaban los minutos.

Grimmjow se alejó de Orihime, situándose a un lado de Ichigo—Esta mujer le ha mentido al idiota de Ichigo haciéndole creer que esa niña es suya cuando en realidad es de él—Grimmjow apuntó al hombre de mirada seria de la fotografía—Ulquiorra Cifer, un amigo mío, esta fotografía es suya, la dejó olvidada en mis cosas después de marcharse al extranjero por asuntos de trabajo.

— ¡Imposible! El parecido de la niña con Ichigo es sorprendente—alegó Rukia. Ese era un aspecto relevante en esa situación.

—Compruébalo por ti mismo Kurosaki—Grimmjow le instó a leer de una vez los resultados de la prueba.

Sin dudar un minuto más, Ichigo ojeó el papel. Su semblante se volvió inescrutable—Negativo—apartó la mirada de la hoja y miró a Orihime a los ojos—esa niña no es mi hija.

—Kurosaki-kun yo puedo explicarlo—se apresuró a decir la chica presa del pánico que estaba carcomiéndola. La mirada que Ichigo le estaba dando le asustó de sobre manera.

—Hazlo entonces ¿Por qué querías verme la cara Inoue?—el pelinaranja trató de serenarse, al menos lo mejor que pudo, estaba ardiendo en rabia pero nada podía hacer, nunca le levantaría la mano a una mujer.

La chica lo soltó todo. La desesperación la llevó a tomar esa decisión, estaba sola, en verdad no había mentido en ese aspecto de su vida ni en la historia que les había relatado a Ichigo y Rukia cuando llegó al departamento. Se había enterado de su embarazo poco tiempo después de que Ulquiorra de marchara y ella no pudo dar con él a pesar de los intentos, su hermano, su único soporte había muerto y ella perdió el trabajo, su sustento ¿qué más le quedaba? Entonces recordó a Ichigo, a pesar de todo él era un buen hombre, llegó con la esperanza de encontrar algo de apoyo, sin embargo las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar, y cada día la mentira crecía aun más, se sentía fatal al ver la ilusión que tan falsamente sembró en él, así como ver a Rukia romperse en su propia decadencia y saber que todo era su culpa. Se sintió la peor basura, pero se resguardaba bajo el pensamiento de que todo era por el bienestar de su pequeña.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir cual cascadas, picaban y volvían borrosa su visión—Lo siento tanto—se sinceró, diciendo al fin esas palaras que darían un descanso a su atormentada mente.

De todos los presentes fue Rukia la que optó por acercarse a ella. Levantó la palma de la mano con la pura intención de encestarle una cachetada a la chica, Inoue leyó con claridad sus intenciones y no trató de detenerla, después de todo era algo muy sensato y era predecible que recibiera aquel leve castigo. Esperó y esperó por un golpe que jamás llegó.

Rukia bajó la mano. No la golpearía por muy molesta que estuviera y aun cuando sabía que la chica lo merecía por la mentira tan terrible que casi le había arruinado la vida a ella e Ichigo. Al ver la resignación en los ojos de Inoue lo comprendió, no podría hacerlo, eso no iba con ella.

—Quiero que te marches cuanto antes Inoue—dictaminó la morena tratando de moderar su volumen de voz.

—Kuchiki-san lo lamento mucho de verdad no quise causarte daño—repitió con un sincero tono de disculpa impregnando su temblorosa voz. Lo haría, a estas alturas ya nada ganaba quedándose en ese lugar.

Inoue se levantó dejando a la pequeña Rukia dormitando en el sofá, recogería sus cosas y se marcharía del lugar.

—Espera Inoue—la detuvo Ichigo—puedes llevarte las cosas de la bebé, las va a necesitar, no tienes por qué regresar a ese lugar al que rentabas, podemos conseguirte un lugar temporal—ofreció Ichigo, tampoco era un desalmado.

Grimmjow le tocó el hombro a Ichigo, ese sujeto no tenía remedio, aun después de ser engañado seguía siendo alguien blando dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Un simple felpudo después de todo.

—Eso no será necesario—intervino—Ulquiorra ya está al tanto de todo y regresa al país esta misma noche—el propio Grimmjow se había encargado de buscar a Ulquiorra y ponerlo al tanto de la situación. Sí, como dijo, esa era su buena acción del día. Su lugar asegurado en el más allá.

Avergonzada, Inoue recogió sus cosas de la habitación de Ichigo, se iría a un hotel cercano para pasar la noche, a la mañana siguiente se enfrentaría a Ulquiorra y arreglarían su situación. Grimmjow le había asegurado a Ichigo y Rukia que a pesar del carácter impenetrable de Ulquiorra éste tenía un gran sentido de responsabilidad por lo que se encargaría de su hija sin que nada le hiciera falta.

Una última disculpa por parte de la chica y ésta se marchó con la niña en brazos. A pesar de la situación, Inoue decidió conservar el nombre de la niña tal cual, Rukia. Grimmjow la acompañó hasta el hotel para que se instalara, vería por ella mientras Ulquiorra arribara, después sería problema de Cifer.

…

— ¿Así que pensabas marcharte enana?—Ichigo miró acusadoramente a Rukia en tanto ella preparaba la cena de esa noche.

Al fin los dos solos, Grimmjow se había retirado hacía apenas una hora, hablando larga y tendidamente con ambos, dejando en claro que no se volvería a repetir la escena con Rukia, adjudicaba aquello al exceso de alcohol y a la delicada situación. Nunca, jamás se volvería a repetir. Según sus propias palabras.

La morena sirvió la cena en dos platos y después ocupó su lugar en la mesa.

—Bueno no esperaba formar parte de tu harén personal Kurosaki—la chica picó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca, degustando el bocado tan lentamente.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo ¿quieres?—el pelinaranja arremetió contra su propia comida.

Lo cierto era que Rukia había hablado esa misma tarde con Urahara para anular el arrendamiento, cosa que hizo pero no sin antes llegar a un acuerdo de pagar una pequeña "indemnización" por la cancelación del trato. Maldito Urahara siempre conseguía sacar provecho de sus clientes.

—Olvidado—observó a Ichigo, estaba tenso, ella también pero al menos sabía disimular—por cierto, te toca lavar los platos esta noche y todas las de este mes.

Esto hizo a Ichigo escandalizarse, se suponía que cada uno asumiría su responsabilidad según una agenda estipulada con antelación, por lo que se repartían las labores del hogar.

—Me lo debes idiota—se defendió Rukia—si lo haces quizás podría considerar en compensártelo de otra manera—su tono de voz adquirió cierta picardía. Tocó el pie de Ichigo con los suyos por debajo de la mesa, una pequeña insinuación de lo que podría recibir a cambio.

—Juegas sucio Kuchiki—objetó no muy convencido de sus palabras—pero me parece un trato justo.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente ameno, como solían ser antes, las pequeñas riñas nunca hacían falta, el sarcasmo y las silenciosas miradas. Después de ese día todo sería recordado como un mal sueño, una mala racha o tal vez solo como una mala broma del destino.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No puedo creer que al fin terminara una historia, no sé ustedes pero se siente jodidamente bien… ahora solo me faltan seis XD bueno tal vez voy por buen camino. Bien, creo que estoy contenta con el resultado, honestamente no tenía muchas expectativas con esta historia debido a lo desesperante que resulta y lo tonto e idiota que hice ver a Ichigo, porque sí el 99% de la historia fue un idiota, Rukia definitivamente no se quedó atrás.**_

 _ **Técnicamente este es el final de la historia pero aún falta un pequeño epilogo que subiré la próxima semana (de verdad lo haré), lamento si el final no es como esperaban y si todo quedó aun más inconcluso que al principio. Sé que muchas esperaban la aparición de Byakuya (cosa que no pasó) pues no lo tenía contemplado en la historia, ni a las gemelas ni a otros personajes, en una ocasión recibí un review (no recuerdo si fue en esta historia o en otra) en donde me mencionaban que a veces metemos a muchos personajes en una historia y después no sabemos qué hacer con ellos, y sí, efectivamente pasa muchas veces, en lo personal no me gusta agregar a personajes de más que luego no voy a usar XD soy más de "escoge y utiliza, reduce y reutiliza" jajaja pero me funciona, además no tengo demasiada imaginación para una trama más compleja.**_

 _ **El drama no es lo mío, los que han leído otras de mis historias, en especial mis shots, saben que el cliché es más lo mío.**_

 _ **No me queda más que agradecer su tiempo y paciencia con esta historia, creo que también la tolerancia hacia las actitudes Ooc de los personajes, sé que a veces es molesto cuando los personajes actúan de esa manera y eso les quita la esencia central que los caracteriza. Se hace lo que se puede chicas pero gracias por el apoyo con esta historia.**_

 _ **Ahora responderé a los reviews.**_

 _ **Shinny26: la disputa por los teams fue difícil lo sé, pero al final creo que era demasiado obvio a dónde se inclinaba la balanza, gracias por comentar y leer esta historia.**_

 _ **Zilyinn: esos celos del freso no podían faltar y creo que era justo para Rukia. Ambos tuvieron la culpa en verdad por hacer las cosas de manera precipitada… creo que gocé mucho con la pelea del freso y el gatito, solo me faltó el lodo 7u7… gracias.**_

 _ **FlynnChan: me tardé pero al fin lo hice, espero te gustara.**_

 _ **Frany Fanny Tsuki: mujer deja de leerme la mente! y no, no te equivocas, creo que la mayoría esperaba que alguien se la partiera al freso ¿Quién mejor que Grimmjow? XD una lucha en lodo ¿es lo que esperabas? 7u7… me incluyo en esa gente que la odia, hay algo en ella que no me grada (ni yo lo sé) así es esa niña no tuvo la culpa, fue más bien un medio… estaba pensando en Ishida pero ya lo utilicé en otro fic así que XD. Que el freso sufra es para quitarnos esa pequeña espinita del horrible final. Peor que un aguacate… pero aun así bien sexi el condenado… y Nii-sama no se apareció u.u ya no busqué en donde meterlo (que no fuese mi armario o sótano) 7u7 y al contrario, gracias a ti por leer esta historia Fanny.**_

 _ **Linithamonre77: ni en esta ni en sus otras cinco vidas va a terminar de agradarme la Hime, de verdad. Lo que pasó ahí lo dejé a la imaginación de cada quien, ok creo que fui holgazana para escribir el lemmon, un poco nada más pero bueno.**_

 _ **Sole: no sabía que tenías uno… creo que fue peor lo que sentí cada que leía un capitulo de tu fic creo que te hubieses sentido mejor si el vecino hubiese sido la piña ¿verdad? XD jajaja ódiame bitch *risa malvada* que tu eres mi maestra en eso. No te juzgo 7.7 igual si no he leído el final de tu fic es por lo mismo u.u más con cada spoiler que me dabas… ¿no la odiabas desde antes? ¿yo fui la causante de un leve brote de odio hacia ella? wow mw siento orgullosa. XD no seas dramática mujer y ve por tu dotación de chocolates.**_

 _ **Kimi Deathberry: lo siento, en esta ocasión les debo el lemmon y se los dejo a imaginación.**_

 _ **Kei: gracias… espero te gustara la actualización.**_

 _ **Yoli: no te desmayes! XD ahora ya de verdad solo falta un capítulo para dar por terminada esta historia Yoli. Lo demás está a su imaginación después de todo. Grimmjow es un gatito después de todo XD 7u7 pero hizo su "buena acción del día".**_

 _ **Mariana: leyendo esta cosa por segunda vez XD igual a mí me encanta este capítulo por encima de los demás y el editarlo fue genial. Si, de hecho un epilogo… lamento no habértelo enseñado pero ya sabes que la etapa emo estuvo algo fuerte XD, me encorazona que me digas "sempai"**_

 _ **Natsumi: no te preocupes mujer te comprendo de verdad. Creo que la mayoría tiene ese sentimiento hacia ella. Ichigo al fin reaccionó y supo toda la maldita verdad. Con respecto a Grimmjow solo diré que lo voy a recompensar un poquito, pobrecito. Lo siento pero así debía ser XD creo que no estaba de ánimos para un lemmon *se va a esconder* gracias por leer mi historia y cada una de ellas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bien y esto es prácticamente todo… nos leemos en la próxima que será en definitiva la ultima parte de este breve proyecto. Gracias chicas.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Después de mucho tiempo al fin me digno a subir el epilogo de esta historia (uno menos a la lista…faltan 6…fuck) lamento mucho la tardanza, la verdad ya estaba listo desde hace mucho, desde que subí el primer capítulo de hecho, pero por motivos personales no había podido subirla.**

 **Tal vez la historia no fue lo que esperaban pero al menos en lo personal a mí me gustó el resultado de todo esto XD bien, les dejo el último capítulo y espero les guste y tengan listo sus tomates en las manos…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A final de cuentas todo se reduce a nada si estamos tú y yo"**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Despierta!

La chillona voz se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación haciendo eco en las paredes. El pelinaranja se removió incomodo de su cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas, se negaba a dejar la calidez que éstas le brindaban.

—Mamá dijo que si no estabas listo en cinco minutos vendría ella misma y te llevaría a la cocina—insistió de nuevo la voz chillona con un deje de amenaza en su tono.

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo, mejor dicho internamente.

—Ya estoy despierto—susurró, bueno al menos ahora ya lo estaba—vuelve a la cocina Kenji y dile a tu madre que ya voy.

Ichigo se descubrió la cara, de nada serviría fingir estar dormido, no después de que su pequeño hijo le amenazara, en realidad el pequeño solo era el portador de tal amenaza, la verdadera mente maestra en eso era la esposa del pelinaranja.

El pequeño miró con ojos expectantes a su padre, esperando que se pusiera de pie de una vez. No era por nada pero el niño era una pequeña copia de su madre incluso en su personalidad. Por ende no era sorpresa para Ichigo que el niño no se retirara hasta verlo salir de la cama tal como su madre le había dicho. A regañadientes el pelinaranja salió de la cama rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza ¿qué iba a hacer con ese pequeño? Lo adoraba pero de igual manera era un pequeño diablillo. Como su madre.

—Ve a desayunar Kenji o se te hará tarde para ir al jardín de niños—Ichigo le revolvió el cabello, cada uno de los oscuros cabellos de su hijo.

El chiquillo asintió satisfecho. No dijo nada más y se echó a correr fuera de la habitación de sus padres.

Sin más opciones, el pelinaranja se metió al baño para alistarse, bajaría en cuanto estuviera listo, igual moría de hambre.

…

—Tu padre llamó Ichigo, dijo que vendría el fin de semana para llevarse a Kenji al parque de diversiones—Rukia aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo la mochila de su pequeño.

Ichigo se asomó primero acomodándose la molesta corbata, esa cosa siempre fue un problema para el chico. Ante la sola mención de su padre una pequeña mueca se hizo presente, no es que no le gustara la idea de ver a su padre, el asunto era la infantil actitud de Isshin Kurosaki rayando casi en lo absurdo, además de que era una mala influencia para el pequeño de cinco años, Isshin consentía de sobre manera a ese niño, concediéndole casi cualquier capricho. En más de una ocasión Ichigo había reprendido a su padre por eso pero al parecer eso poco le importaba al hombre.

—El viejo es imposible, es la segunda semana consecutiva en este mes y apenas estamos a la mitad—se quejó el pelinaranja, para su padre aquello estaba transformándose en una especie de "tradición" y a Kenji parecía no molestarle en absoluto.

—Es tu padre Ichigo, sabes cuánto le gusta pasar el tiempo con Kenji, además a él le gusta, no para de hablar de las muecas extrañas de Isshin-san.

—Como sea.

Era imposible detener esa locura.

El pequeño llegó como un torbellino hasta donde sus padres, sosteniendo en alto un pequeño peluche, un extraño muñeco al que Ichigo honestamente nunca encontró forma alguna. Un regalo de su cuñado Byakuya para el pequeño, el Kuchiki había autodenominado al objeto como "embajador de algas" un diseño "exclusivo" para el pequeño -según sus propias palabras- el hombre parecía estar obsesionado con esa cosa tal como Rukia lo estaba con el adefesio de Chappy el conejo, y al parecer a su hijo le gustaba en demasía esa cosa.

Rukia le entregó la mochila a su hijo, acomodándosela e inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza queriendo asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y no se le olvidara nada.

—Nos vemos luego enana—el pelinaranja se acercó a Rukia y la besó.

Cogió la mano de su hijo y salió de su casa, dejaría primero al pequeño en el jardín de niños para luego encaminarse a su trabajo. Rukia iría al suyo una hora después, siendo ella su propia jefa podía darse esos pequeños lujos.

Rukia tenía un pequeño negocio, una tienda de objetos exclusivos de Chappy el conejo, por lo general ella pasaba por ahí todos los días para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, teniendo a un puñado de empleados a su disposición, lo único que quedaba era la administración del lugar, algo que se le daba bien, agradecía a su hermano por instarla tomar aquella carrera años atrás.

Ichigo por su parte trabajaba como ingeniero en un proyecto importante, la empresa Xcution tenía grandes proyectos y él se encargaba de cada uno de ellos, una cadena de lujosos bares por toda la ciudad.

Sí, no le iba nada mal a ambos.

…

—Me sorprende que accedieras tan fácilmente Kurosaki.

Grimmjow sorbió de su bebida sin desdibujar su sonrisa socarrona por el comentario que le dio al pelinaranja.

—Cállate Grimmjow—espetó el pelinaranja.

—Desde que te casaste no has estado muy disponible que digamos ¿tan difícil es la vida de casado o es que es Rukia la que lleva los pantalones en esa relación?—siguió picándolo el peliceleste. Aunque no todo era mentira, Ichigo se veía tan dedicado a su familia que desde entonces eran pocas las veces en las que se veían o hablaban.

—Ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando te cases con Nell—le devolvió de igual manera el pelinaranja, sabía de muy buena fuente que Grimmjow le había pedido matrimonio a Nell, una amiga de Rukia que el peliceleste había conocido en su boda.

—Apuesto a que lo sabes—Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos— ¿lo dices por experiencia propia?

Ichigo negó, Grimmjow era imposible.

—Solo digo que no te tomes todo tan a la ligera—para Ichigo nada debía tomarse tan a la ligera.

—Me lo dice el tipo que tuvo un hijo antes de casarse.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que salir eso a colación?

—Eso es diferente—se defendió el pelinaranja. No se arrepentía de haber tenido a su pequeño antes de tiempo, después de todo ahora formaba una familia con Rukia. Ichigo se repetía que el orden de las cosas no afectaba el resultado final.

Y en su defensa, él no sabía que Rukia ya estaba embarazada justo cuando le pidió matrimonio, ni que se enteraría el mismo día.

 _ **-Flash back-**_

—Pídemelo adecuadamente o no acepto—Rukia se cruzó de brazos. Adoptando una pose altanera, fingida por supuesto.

Exasperado Ichigo soltó un bufido. ¡Ni loco! Rukia pedía que le pidiera las cosas como "debían" ser ¡por favor! Ni que estuviesen en una película.

—Solo di _"si"_ y acabemos con esto enana—Ichigo seguía sosteniendo el reluciente anillo en sus manos a la espera de una respuesta. Esa noche al fin había optado por proponerle matrimonio a Rukia.

Después del percance con Inoue, había guardado el dichoso anillo en uno de sus cajones, creyendo que jamás tendría oportunidad de entregárselo a Rukia. Cuando todo se arregló y la verdad salió a la luz, Ichigo tomó la decisión de proponerse tal como lo había pensado al principio. Sin embargo por alguna u otra razón nunca encontraba la ocasión perfecta para ello.

Pero esa noche había preparado algo decente para abrir paso a la oportunidad. Lo hizo, pero Rukia parecía hacerle las cosas difíciles. Honestamente esperaba un par de lágrimas por parte de la chica y rotundo _"sí",_ iluso, eso no había ocurrido, Rukia parecía estar poniéndolo a prueba. Insistiendo en hacer la proposición de la mejor manera posible, Ichigo postrado de rodillas con el anillo en mano haciendo su propuesta ¿era mucho pedir? Al parecer si lo era.

—Inclínate Kurosaki–medio ordenó la chica.

Si Rukia era una testaruda, él también lo sería. No lo haría. Una batalla campal de miradas se desató, uno tendría que ceder tarde o temprano.

—Me importa una mierda lo que digas vas a ser mi esposa quieras o no—soltó Ichigo, la última palabra sería suya, de ahora en más ignoraría todo lo que Rukia tuviera que objetar, ella no tomaría decisiones por ambos ya no.

—No me amenaces Ichigo.

Llegados a un punto ambos se cansaron. Rukia tomó el anillo de las manos de Ichigo y se lo puso. Eso de alguna manera era un sí. Ya se cobraría luego el asunto de la proposición. Ichigo no se salvaría.

—Por cierto idiota—Rukia rebuscó en su bolso, sacó un pequeño sobre y se lo tendió al chico—ten lee esto.

Ichigo tomó el sobre en sus manos y la abrió. Sus ojos marrones se agrandaron más de lo debido. Miró a Rukia, luego al papel, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Positivo?

Rukia asintió—Felicidades Ichigo—soltó sarcásticamente Rukia disfrutando al ver el semblante del pelinaranja.

Un estudio de laboratorio, una prueba de embarazo que había resultado positiva. Iba a ser papá. Los malestares de la morena no eran otra cosa que una manifestación de los síntomas. Un pequeño calor se instaló en su pecho, esa sensación de emoción ahora se intensificaba, ahora en verdad iba a ser padre, tanto como lo deseó cuando Inoue lo había engañado, cuando esos pensamientos de que el bebé era suyo y de Rukia venían a su mente, ahora simplemente era una realidad.

Aun cuando decidieron casarse lo antes posible las cosas no habían resultado de esa manera por lo que tuvieron que esperar hasta que el pequeño naciera, meses después se casaron y se mudaron a una casa más amplia, el departamento no era un lugar adecuado para el pequeño Kenji, además el padre de Ichigo había insistido en ello para estar más cerca del niño.

 _ **-Fin del flashback-**_

—Como sea, es solo que no lo esperé de ti y mucho menos de Kuchiki.

Después de eso ambos dieron por zanjado el tema, conversando de otras cosas. Por esa tarde disfrutarían un poco del tiempo libre que tenían.

…

Rukia despidió a su pequeño dándole un último adiós mientras veía el auto de Isshin alejarse por la carretera. Como prometió el hombre, ese sábado por la mañana había pasado por Kenji para llevarlo el día completo al parque de diversiones. Un día completo sin su hijo era extraño.

—El viejo es inofensivo Rukia—le aseguró Ichigo. Sabía que su padre mantendría un ojo en el niño y cuidaría bien de él. En todo caso si algo le pasaba a su hijo, Ichigo se encargaría de patearle el trasero a su padre.

—No es eso idiota—se apresuró a decir ella—es solo que la casa se siente tan silenciosa sin Kenji.

El niño era un pequeño torbellino lleno de curiosidad. La casa simplemente no era la misma sin él y Rukia se aburría.

La morena se dejó caer en el sofá, los deberes ya estaban hechos y ella no sabía en qué invertir su tiempo. ¿Cocinar algo? ¿Ver un poco de tv? ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres salir a algún lugar Ichigo?—si seguía encerrada ahí podría volverse loca.

Ahora que el pequeño no estaba, lo menos que Ichigo quería era salir por ahí. Él sin duda tenía planes más interesantes para esa mañana.

Sigilosamente se acercó a su esposa—Tengo una idea—le susurró sobresaltándola al instante—podríamos ir por el segundo niño ¿Qué te parece?

Rukia se volvió para mirarlo, la mirada de Ichigo era insistente y un tenue brillo malicioso sobresalía de sus orbes marrones. La morena dibujó una sonrisa cómplice, no era una mala idea después de todo.

—Es la primera vez que tienes una buena idea idiota.

Con esto Rukia le dio luz verde al pelinaranja. Disfrutarían tanto como quisieran de su pequeño día libre. Aprovechando cada hora disponible. Solo ellos dos ahora como marido y mujer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eso es todo… mis tomates por favor *se cubre con las manos***_

 _ **Quise dejar fuera a Inoue de todo esto… creo que ya bastante causó con su presencia en el fic. Si les gustó o no, háganmelo saber con un review anexando su tomatazo ahí también XD**_

 _ **Gracias a todas las que siguieron el fic, quienes le dieron una oportunidad desde el inicio así como a las que llegaron hasta final… de verdad estoy muy agradecida con ustedes.**_

 _ **Linithamonre77: jajaja sí sé que faltó la violencia para Inoue, ok no tan así pero si fue una molestia para esos dos… se las debo XD pero a final de cuentas no se salió con la suya. Me alegra que esta historia te gustara a pesar de todo lo que hice pasar a Rukia… gracias a ti por leer (no solo esta sino también las del otro fandom).**_

 _ **Shinny26: sí, en realidad no quería alargarla mucho más, lamento si es un final apresurado y con más preguntas que respuestas. Pues aun me falta terminar el alternativo de Ichigo en la sociedad de almas así que…**_

 _ **Yoli: como que revivo cada mil años lo sé… ¿Cómo crees que esa niña fuese del freso? No Yoli… jajaja la incógnita de si la odias o no queda en el aire ewe… si te gustan los gatos es por culpa de Grimmjow traviesa XD… pues aquí está el epilogo… tarde pero aquí lo tienes.**_

 _ **Yocel: es que su inocencia no conoce límites *nótese el sarcasmo* fue algo así como en el manga cuando casi lo viola en su cuarto pero bueno… de hecho sí lo perdonó my rápido… ¿querían que sufriera más? Bueno yo no… para el caso tenían que terminar juntos ¿para qué ponerle más largas al asunto? Gracias por leer chica.**_

 _ **Kei: wow muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad me parece increíble que a pesar del crack del IR y de las acciones de Ichigo e Inoue llegara a gustar…**_

 _ **Seydi Sinai: bueno aquí tienes el pequeño epilogo espero fuese de tu agrado…jajaja le dio la satisfacción de ser su esclavo por un tiempo y librarla de esa tediosa tarea XD**_

 _ **Natsumi: bruja! Ok no… pero con el parecido creí que se despistarían XD rayos fallé… si la memoria de Grimmjow fuese una joya el fic se hubiese acabado en ese momento, Grimmjow se va a ir al cielo gatuno de eso no tengas la menor duda. Ahí tienes la propuesta… algo rara pero a final de cuentas XD**_

 _ **Fel01: gracias… espero el epilogo fuese de tu agrado también…**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo… me despido de esta historia esperando que fuese de su agrado a pesar de lo agridulce que pudiera resultar… no me queda más que decir "GRACIAS" y que nos leemos en las otras (por que sí… las voy a acabar… lento pero ahí voy) cuídense chicos…**_


End file.
